Be my Teddy Bear
by anoldfan
Summary: Gaara's insomnia reaches epic proportions and it is starting to affect his sanity. However, on a recent trip to Konoha, he accidentally finds a solution to the problem… and it involves Hinata. Nearly completed! Last part will be done tonight xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Be my Teddy Bear.**

_Gaara's insomnia has reached epic proportions and it is starting to affect his sanity. However on his recent trip to Konoha, he inadvertently finds a solution to the problem … and it involves Hinata._

* * *

**Chapter One. **

"Gaara!"

"Naruto." Replied the slightly drained looking Kazekage to the newly appointed Hokage of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto hugged his friend tightly, Gaara taking his time before patting his friend on the back twice.

"Gaara?" Naruto pulled himself back slightly from his friend to look at him better as he felt the Kazekage's rib cage when he embraced him. The red-haired man had even darker rings around his eyes than usual, the red veins in his eyes violently clashed against the opaque green colour of his irisis. His skin was really pale and he had lost a lot of weight, dispite never having ever been big or even medium sized in his life.

Gaara looked into the piercing blue eyes of his blonde, spiky haired friend and smiled as he looked at the flame orange long coat he wore.

"Naruto… nice jacket." Naruto smiled at his friend though he was still worried as hell about him.

"You should see the back," Naruto said, spinning on the spot and showing to Gaara the embroided letters. "Konoha's Orange Kohage." Gaara smirked slightly as Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his friend's face. "I know, right. Just couldn't stop myself."

Naruto spun around smoothly again to face his worn-out looking friend full on. It had been almost a year since the war and since then, Naruto received letters from Temari and Kankuro saying how worried they were about Gaara. Naruto tried to visit Sunagakure, Gaara's village, but Gaara refused to see him until 'issues had been resolved'. Gaara never told Naruto or his siblings Temari or Kankuro what was wrong but now it seemed he was ready to face the world again. Dedicated exclusively to his village, he did every job The Land of Earth desired of him without fail. It seemed that he had overworked himself.

"Hey, pea brain!" Yelled Kankuro who with Temari caught up with their little brother. "Congratulations! Where's the beer?"

"Idiot!" Muttered Temari, whacking Kankuro around the head as soon they stopped running.

"Ouch! Sis, love really hurts, huh?"

WHACK!

"OUCH!"

"Guess so, bro. Naruto-Sama," Temari bowed to the newly appointed Hokage who blushed at the woman bowing to him. "I also want to wish you congratulations."

"Thanks Temari-Sama … but I'm still me. Number one knuckle-head…"

"Amen to that." Agreed Sakura, slowly walking up to them.

"Hi Sakura-Chan," Said a coquettish Kankuro who had gone nearly as red as Naruto had done. "Shouldn't we be congratulating you too?" He pointed to the little tummy she was showing and she giggled like a school girl.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile and slight blush on her face as Naruto put his arm around his blossoming wife and kissed her on cheek."Let's bring you to our home. We hope you don't mind but your like family to us and we are not having you stay in some lodgings…"

"Psst," Whispered Naruto to Kankuro. "The beers there too. We've got a bit of a party planned for tonight so when we get back, get Gaara to rest up."

"My hero." Whispered Kankuro who patting the Hokae on the back, walked with his siblings and friends to the Hokage Mansion.

" How's he been?" Naruto asked and Kankuro let out a small sigh. Gaara was smiling as he listened to Temari and Sakura talk about the things had happened that last year.

"Not good," Kankuro said sadly. "He's either been locking himself away in his office, running the Village and desert with all his might or watching the stars until sunrise. He hardly ever sleeps now … not since he saw our father and had to fight him."

Naruto nodded. Man, that has to be the hardest thing imaginable, having to fight and kill your own father who is under the control of some evil, heartless idiot… unimaginable.

"He looks like he could fly away in a strong gust of wind." Naruto commented bitterly and noticed Kankuro wince but nod in agreement.

"We thought he was going to die on the way here. Last night, his breathing became so heavy its like he had to fight for every breath."

"Sakura can help." Naruto offered and Kankuro patted his back again.

"I agree. If anyone can save him, she can. She certainly saved me."Kankuro said, reflecting on how the pink medical-ninja not only saved his life but with Granny Choji, beat the legendary Sasori of the Red Sands where he had failed the first time.

"He's going to get better, Kankuro. Let's get him rested and tonight… we are going to party."

"Party." Agreed Kankuro and together they caught up with the three shinobi: the two woman chattering away and the frozen, fake smile upon Gaara's face.

* * *

**AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION…**

After putting away their things in their enormously sized, en-suited rooms, The Sand Siblings quickly made themselves at home: Temari was on the phone to Shikamaru who was meeting up with her later at the party, Naruto and Kankuro were having a couple of beers whilst talking about the latest new in the countries whilst Gaara chose to stay in his room. He lay on the four-poster bed and gazed at the beautifully furnished room and patio doors ahead of him. That night he would simply open the doors and watch the stars from the bed.

It was fit for King. It had a snack bar and drinks bar, the en-suite bathroom included a Jacuzzi and even a thermally warming toilet seat with book holder and drinks stand. Despite all of the pleasentries… he still couldn't sleep. He had done all he could to get the images from the war out of his head and even after nearly three years, nothing had really changed. This first 2 years, he had put up a good fight and even managed to sleep his normal 4 or 5 hours every day.

It was this last year that had really been the hardest and part of that was due to the reason that it would have been his father's 50th birthday. He knew Temari knew it was too (he knew Kankuro would have forgotten) and chose not to discuss it in case it caused her any pain. He would endure the pain of hell itself if it meant his siblings were happy. This did however mean he was yet again very lonely and in pain without relief.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Gaara said, rising up from the bed.

"Hey Gaara," Said Naruto cheerfully, handing his friend a cool can of beer. Naruto wore a wild looking Hawain-styled red shirt with bright orange shorts. "The party starts in half an hour. What are you going to wear?"

"This." Gaara said, pointing to the Diplomat uniform neatly hung on the door of the white wardrobe with pearl handles.

"Nice," Said Naruto, nodding at his friend's appreciation of formal wear. "But you don't have to worry about wearing formal wear to this party. It's very casual. Only people we have known extremely well are coming tonight. So, just be comfortable."

Gaara nodded, slightly leaning away from the brightness of his friend's shirt but could understand his friend's thoughtfulness.

"I'll… see what I can do," He said, taking the can from his friend and opening it, took a small beamed the full warmth of the sunshine at Gaara through his smile. He knows Gaara hates beer but the fact he did it for him, meant the world. That was why it was really apple juice but with the beer label on the outside of the can. Gaara smiled at his friend and tilting his head to one side and holding the can up to examine it, advised naruto that:

"Is it me, or is the beer rather… sweet?"

"Our little secret to get your bro off your back." Said Naruto, winking at the Kazekage who smiling took another sip.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"No biggie. Just promise me to take better care of yourself or I will fall apart." He meant that too. If anything happened to his friend, especially there in his home … he'd never get over it.

"Agreed." Gaara said and Naruto turned and walked out the room, gently closing the door.

"Well," Gaara said to himself, putting down the can. "What do I wear?"

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER… PARTY TIME!**

Deciding on a black T-shirt and a pair of red combat trousers he usually wore for training, he left his room, picked up his can and entered the incredibly noisy and packed living room. Music was blaring from speakers which in fact had been two of the walls of the room and making the furniture jump gently with each beat that came out. The Konoha 11 were all there, as well as a few of the Sunagakure ninja who came to Konoha either on a mission or as diplomats. Either way, it was a very good job the room was so big and that Naruto and Sakura had a lot of furniture.

"Matsuri." He saw his young protige talking with Kankuro, both of them laughing and joking with each other. They had been dating now for 6 months and seeing how happy both of them were together, gave them both his blessings and full support. She turned and ran to her leader and sensei.

"Gaara-Sama, you look …" She was going to say 'Ready for a work out' as she knew almost better than anyone the standard training clothes he wore when he taught her but was interrupted by a fast-approaching boyfriend who grabbed her around the waist, almost out of breath.

"Nice outfit bro." He said, looking at the can of beer in his baby brother's hands and first actual attempt of casual clothes. He felt proud.

"Thanks." Gaara said with a small smile at the happy couple. At first, when he heard from Temari that Kankuro and Matsuri had started dating, he felt like he should beat his brother up for taking advantage of minor but…

WHACK!

"What was that for?" Kankuro asked the pretty girl by his side, rubbing the large bump now appearing on his head.

"For what you are about to start thinking."

"Huh?" He said, totally bewildered until she kissed him on the cheek and it burned crimson as soon as her lips parted from his skin.

… it seemed that Masuri had things under control.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Gaara decided to sit down on the nearest sofa a.s.a.p. Excusing himself from the now flirting couple, he sat down gently with a small sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Forgive me Kazekage-Sama," Said a quiet voice from his right-hand side. "But if you feel a little under the weather, I have something that might help." He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful young dark haired gir in a blue one-straped tank top and long indigo skirt taking out a small pot from a tiny turquoise bag.

"There's no need, Miss…" He knew he should have remembered her name but not only was he dizzy but his head started to hurt. He tried to focus on the pain and stop himself from crying out. Quickly, she unscrewed the lid of the tiny white pot and rubbed a small amount onto her finger tips. Leaning closer to him, she started to rub the sweet-smelling cream onto his temples and suddenly, the pain and dizziness disappeared. He gasped. Never had he experienced anything that effective before in his entire life.

"Hyuga," She whispered quietly beside him and even though the music blared somehow he managed to hear her perfectly. "Hinata Hyuga."

"Thank you." He said in a surprised voice, his face under control and he gently leant back into the sofa.

"It was nothing, Kazekage-Sama." She said, placing the small pot into his hands.

Blushing slightly as her fingers briefly touched his, he looked intently into her eyes. He noticed how round and perfectly white they were, as if he was staring at the night sky at twin full moons… twin full moons… full moons… full…

The Kages head slumped, he eyes slowly closing as he landed on Hinata's shoulder gently and completely sound asleep.

"GAARA!" Screamed Temari, who had been talking to Shikamaru and saw her brother had collapsed. The music was stopped abruptly. Everyone turned to look at what was happening. Kankuro started to panic and Matsuri tried all she could to calm him. Temari rushed over to the sofa where her brother was sitting and it was then she heard something…. SNORE!

"Oh Kami!" Naruto yelled as he saw Temari huddled over his friend. "Is he…"

"He's asleep!" She said, raising herself upright and putting her hands on her hips before laughing out loud. "And out for count now too for the looks of it." She eyed the girl who became her brother's pillow and smiled at her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" A white-eyed man in a white shirt and black shorts asked with long, black hair.

"Yes brother, I'm fine." She blushed at the sudden attention people were now giving her and the suggestive smiles they gave too.

"Have you ever heard him snore before?" Kankuro teased, coming up to his brother and shocked to hear just how loudly he was snoring.

"Never." She said, looking at the contented look upon the panda bear-eyed man as he slept.

"Perhaps it was the ointment I put on his temples…" Hinata suggested to the friends around her. "… But it was to cure his head pain and not send him to sleep."

"Well, I better put him to bed." Advised Kankuro, bending down to pick up his little brother.

"Hmph." Snorted Gaara, trying to swot his brother like a fly with his eyes still closed. "Mmmm," He murmured smiling as he took the arm that tried to swot his brother away and wrapped around Hinata. "Ge-Ge."

"Ge-Ge?" Kankuro stated to everyone around, rubbing his in confusion but smiling at the sight of his brother having finally put his arms around a girl. Though the girl in question was beetroot red and looked totally embarrassed.

"Don't you remember Ge-Ge?" Tamari asked Kankuro. "He refused to sleep without him for years."

The light in Kankuro's head switched on and with it a massive grin.

"Hang on, wasn't that Gaara's teddy bear?"

"Yes." Temari exclaimed and Kankuro couldn't hold the laughter in anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oooo." Said Hinata quietly, making Gaara cling to her even tighter.

"Ge-Ge safe now." Gaara reassured her in such a small, sweet voice everyone stared at the former demon carrier in disbelief. She froze in his arms as he snored even louder and Temari had more news that would make the girl slightly more worried.

"Hinata honey," Temari said gently, trying not to embarress the girl even further. "Kankuro might need to lift up you and Gaara together to get him into his room. I remember still how much of fight Gaara would put up if anyone dared remove him from his teddy bear. Is this okay?"

Hinata honestly didn't know how much worse things could get so she nodded gently.

Temari then nodded to Kankuro who then scooped up the pair in his broad arms. It scared him how light both of them were! He then took them into Gaara's bedroom and placed them gently on the bed. He started at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9:30pm.

"This is the 1st time I have known Gaara to be asleep before 2:30am," Kankuro told Hinata. "He has been so sick recently that he hardly ever sleeps more than a few hours every 2-3 days. Would stay with so he could get at least one night's good sleep? I know this must be embarrassing and hard for you … but you'd be saving his life. Will you stay with him tonight?"

Hinata was bursting for the bathroom but knew she could not leave anyone, let alone Gaara when he might need her most. Who could desert the man who helped save the Shinobi World by helping get some sleep for a few hours…

"Of course." She said and Kankuro nodded happily to her.

"Thank you." He said before leaving the room and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be my Teddy Bear.**

_A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story. I would quickly like to thank _chellythemadhatter, SarcasticScript (hello my friend ^_^), Veraozao, 12hinata123, xx-butterflyofthenight-xx and Lost-puppyEYES for the extremely supportive reviews. I loved seeing them and hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. In this chapter there may not be as much humour as there will be in the future ones but regardless of this, it does help paint a picture of the people they are now.

With best wishes to you and happy reading, anoldfan xxx

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**THE NEXT MORNING AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION…**

The bright sunshine softened as it permeated through the patio doors and fresh white curtains covering them, making the room bathe gently as it delicately glowed, stretching across the floor and touching delicately the warm red covers and canopy of the king-size four-poster bed.

Hinata felt her abdomen cramp in pain which made her wince again as she stirred slightly from her badly fought for sleep. She tried to stretch her arms but find she could not, as if she was pinned to the bed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes where she looked at the warm red colour of the canopy material. 'This isn't my bed…' She thought and then remembered why she had fought so hard to sleep…. "… This isn't my room which means… I … stayed here all night'. Turning her head to thr right she saw a pair of green pale eyes staring at her suspiciously, almost menacingly.

"AAhh!" She yelped, struggling herself out of the man's arms and falling on the floor with a …

… THUMP!

Hinata cringed as she felt a spasm of pain grip her as she got up off the floor, but tried hard to conceal her discomfort. Gaara now had sat up in the bed, looking at her strangely with his head cocked to one side. Her clothes were crumpled and hair was unkempt and wavy as it hung around her arms.

"Kazekage-Sama," She said trying not to let on just how much pain she was in. "Do you have a bathroom in here?" Though her voice was controlled and even toned, he saw desperation slightly in her eyes. He pointed the left to a door just behind her where she now stood.

"Thanks." She said before sprinting to the door and just managing to not slam the door behind her. Gaara stayed sitting there on the bed, frozen to the spot and completely confused by the situation. 'What happened?' he thought. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his training clothes from yesterday and it certainly looked like the girl slept in her daytime clothes too. 'But wasn't holding her just now?' Gaara shook his head, trying to remember anything that happened at the party but his mind was blank.

CLICK. The bathroom door opened quietly and Hinata sheepishly exited the main bathroom. Her hair was quickly combed through and looked slightly better as she tried to brush some of the wrinkles out of her skirt in front of him.

"I…" She began but already felt lost for words. From where she stood she saw her bag on the bedside table where Kankuro had placed it, beside an alarm clock. She quickly went to the table and looked at the clock, it was 10:20am… 'I did it.' The Kazekage had been able to get at least some sleep and that fact made her smile.

"Kazekage-Sama, I am sorry if I have caused you any embarrassment or problems," She began, her eyes fixed upon him and a small smile on her face which made Gaara's eyes ever so slightly widen in awe at her. "Have a good day and please keep the medicine." She then proceeded to turn to the bedroom door, briskly walk towards it, promptly opened, exited and closed it before running out the house and back home as quickly as she could. 'Thank Kami it's the weekend and I haven't got to go to work until Monday…' she thought in relief along her journey.

Dumbfounded by Hinata's sudden departure, he took a few moments to try and process everything that had just happened. Slowly, Gaara pulled back the soft covers and slid across the silk bed-sheet to the bedside table. He reached for the alarm clock, noting a tiny ceramic pot by its side. He looked at the time … 10:35am. '10:35am? I slept in that late?' He put the clock back down and now picked up the tiny white china jar. It was in the shape of a honey pot and when he unscrewed it to smell its contents, he was pleasantly surprised to find the 'medicine' a sweet smelling white cream. It smelt of flowers and herbs to him. 'Why did she give me this?' He wondered.

Screwing the lid firmly back on, he put it back on the bedside table and headed for the bathroom to wash his teeth and face, with one thing on his mind'I need to find out what happened last night…'

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

He picked up the white jar before leaving his room and walking down the hallway. After a short while, he reached his best friend's large kitchenette. Kankuro and Naruto were laughing loudly whilst Temari and Sakura were deep in conversation. Everyone smiled and stopped doing what they were doing when Gaara entered the room.

"Good morning Gaara!" Yelled Naruto happily before taking a big bite of eggs and waffle.

"Morning." Said Gaara in a low, quiet voice. He took an empty seat next to his best friend and brother, putting the pretty pot in his hand on the table in front of him. He put onto the plate in front of him a large amount of eggs, salted pork and rice as Sakura placed a glass of apple juice before him. Temari and Kankuro fought hard within themselves the urge to smile more … it had been a long time since they'd seen Gaara eaten anything more than a bread roll… and that was 2 days ago. He took a tentative bite from his fork and nodding, swallowed and took another bite.

For a while everyone ate in a comfortable silence. After Gaara had finished his 3rd helping of food, he neatly put his cutlery on his plate and Naruto looked at his friend's face with a satisfied expression. Gaara's blood shot eyes had gone and even after only one night's sleep, the rings around his eyes seemed lighter and he looked healthier. It was then that Gaara picked up the ceramic jar and started to toy with it in his hands.

"Do you know what happened to me last night?" He asked whist his eyes examined the porcelain object closely.

"You don't remember?" Sakura stated, rather than meant for it to have been a question.

"No." Gaara answered.

"Is she… still here?" Kankuro said, giving a passing look to his sister which showed slight discomfort in his features.

"No," Gaara replied. "She left as soon as she woke up… well, after she'd been to the bathroom."

Kankuro sighed as Temari smiled in reassurance. 'Thank Kami he didn't her.' She thought. Temari cleared her throat as she took it on herself to be the person to attempt to tell her baby brother what had happened the night before.

"Last night at the party you sat down next to Hinata-Chan, as you felt unwell. She rubbed some of that," Temari pointed to the pot in Gaara's hands. "Onto your forehead and a few moments later you fell asleep…"

"I fell asleep?" He said, the sentence feeling unusual in his mouth as he spoke it.

"Yes." She affirmed.

"At the party?"

Yes."

In front of everyone?"

"Yes."

He smiled in disbelief. 'What an embarrassing thing to happen. It can't be true … she's teasing me." He shook his head, trying hard not to laugh but a small "Ku ku ku" escaped his lips.

"I fell asleep? Ku ku ku…"

Temari scowled at her brother with venom. 'Kami! If he doesn't believe me saying this, how in the hell am I going to tell him everything else?'

Gaara looked around the table to see everyone's faces… but they looked serious. 'WAS she telling truth after all?'

"I really feel asleep?"

"Yes." They all said together though not at the same time.

"Oh." He commented.

"On her shoulder." Temari muttered, reaching for her orange juice as a distraction. She was so nervous. Kankuro merely sat back, totally enjoying the situation and thinking'Sometimes, being the middle child rocks!'

"ON her shoulder?" Gaara couldn't help but blink his eyes to make sure he WAS awake and not still dreaming or having some kind of hallucination.

"Yes." She replied, now getting annoyed of the 'Yes' word.

Gaara now focused on the tiny jar, his proof that the girl really existed and carefully unscrewed it again, inhaling its sweet smell and totally lost in his thoughts.

"Gaara-Sama," Sakura said. "May I examine its contents for you right now?" He nodded and handed the jar over to the expert medical-nin, the Head of Konoha Hospital and watched as she sniffed it gently before sighing happily. "She really is an incredible herbalist and pharmacist. It's a natural ointment she specially produced to help patients who suffer from sickness, pain or discomfort. We use it a lot in our hospital. Thank you." She said, handing it back to Gaara who took it back reverently.

"Why would this send me to sleep?" He asked the pink-haired lady and she smiled at the intelligent question.

"It shouldn't." She answered. "It doesn't contain any sleep inducing ingredients but perhaps the fact it smells nice and it removed your discomfort meant you were easier to feel relaxed?" She queried and Gaara nodded as the logical and plausible explanation. Whilst he nodded, he still had a few things on his mind. Well, big things on his mind to be exact as he almost cradled the pot between his hands.

"I don't understand why I would fall asleep so quickly when I did … and on her? And why was she in my bed last night?" He asked softly, his eyes transfixed on the delicate china pot in his hands..

"Well bro," Kankuro started and noticed the large sigh of relief coming from his big sister at not having to carry on her explanation. "Firstly, if anyone gets to a point of exhaustion, they'll fall asleep anywhere and without control. Secondly, she was in your bed with you because you would not let her go?"

"Huh?" He said, nearly dropping the pot and slowly put it gently on the table again. "I was holding her? And I WOULDN't let her go?"

Kankuro nodded. "You see when you slept, you muttered in your sleep that she was 'Ge-Ge'…"

"Ge-Ge?" He said, the name sounding familiar but he couldn't quite recollect it.

"The name of your old teddy bear." Kankuro explained and realisation shot into Gaara's eyes, making them slightly bulge.

"I dreamt about a teddy bear last night…" Gaara said. "… someone tried to take him away but they failed."

"That was me trying to pick you up and off her shoulder," Kankuro added. "But you tried to hit me so I picked the two of you up and put you both in the bed in your room."

"And all of this happened in front of everyone?" Gaara said, the tops of his ears turning pink.

"Yes." Kankuro said, a sad smile plastered on his face.

"You bastard." Gaara said, his eyes changing into an old, familiar look of faint hatred.

"What?" Kankuro said.

"I said you are a bastard." He replied calmly but with hidden aggression.

"Gaara." Temari said, standing up straight at seeing the danger in her brother's eyes.

"You've …" He closed his eyes, totally frustrated at all of them. Grabbing the jar in his hand, he then shot out of the room and went into his bedroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Kankuro asked, looking at the shocked faces of the people around him.

Gaara sat on the bed where she had been sitting, looking tenderly at the jar in his hand. 'They'll make her life a living hell…' he thought, totally worried. He remembered the Chuunin exams and how her brother fought her with the intent of disgracing her every way possible. He recognised so well the look in her cousin's eyes; they were so like his own back then. Intent on destruction, Neji would almost certainly have been at that party as well last night and seen everything, which meant her whole family would know she spent the night with him.

'…I must protect her from this stupid situation and put things right.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Be my Teddy Bear.**

_A/N: Just wanted to very quickly thank Veraozao and Noelle for the super quick reviews and a big thank you to you for continuing to read, Have an amazing day anold fan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

**3 HOURS LATER AT THE HYUGA ESTATE…**

Hinata had just finished preparing lunch for the family. Now most of the children were at school, it meant she only had to prepare 60 dishes instead of 98 and she took the extra time she had to decorate the table with scented candles and sprigs of lavender. As soon as she had put the last two dishes of steamed fish and buttered chicken on the table when she saw with her Byakugan a familiar figure at the front door.

She rushed through the passageway to the front door and opened quickly to hug her very dear friend, laden with an enormously large bouquet of flowers.

"Ino-Chan!" She called happily as she embraced the blonde-haired girl in purple and ushered her into the house and along the corridor into the large, beautiful dinning room. She pulled across a chair for her friend to sit in and Hinata sat next to her. "It's been such a long time! I haven't seen you …"

"Since last night." Finished Ino with a small, cheeky smile on her lips as Hinata closed her mouth; her eyes wide and cheeks becoming rosy-looking. Ino placed a hand on her friend's arm and the smile faded as she asked her friend something, uncharacteristically for her, seriously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "Though a little embarrassed.

"I promise not to butt in but anything you choose to tell me would only stay between us." Ino said reassuringly. Hinata smiled, knowing that with the best will in the world, Ino would find it terribly hard to keep anything a secret for long.

"Thanks, but in all honesty nothing happened."

"If you say so," Said Ino, the tone of her denoting she did not believe Hinata at all. "Oh, by the way, these are for you by special request of the Kazekage." Ino handed the dark-haired, pearl-eyed girl the truy massive bouquet and Hinata could not help but gasp. They were an incredibly expensive variety of white roses, lilies, violets, lavender sprigs and one rose in the middle decorated in golden dust as if it were made of sand. It was only when she touched it that she realised it was.

"Excuse for just one moment." Hinata said, quickly going to the dresser behind Ino and taking out a large crystal vase, placing the floral gift carefully into it. As she did this, she noticed a small note amongst the blooms and carefully picking it up, read it:

* * *

**Hinata,**

**I am very sorry to have caused you so much trouble. Thank you.**

**Gaara.**

* * *

"What did it say?" Ino said, although fully aware of what it said as she was the one who wrote down the Kazekage's message onto the card for him.

"Flowers?" A gentle but powerful male voice said from the dining room hallway.

"Hyuga-Sama." Ino said, standing up and bowing to the head of Hyuga's family.

"Ino-Sama." He said, his face unemotional and unreadable.

"I must go," She said, bowing to Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, and then her friend. "I'll show myself out." She said quietly before quickly exiting the room and residence.

"I heard a rather an interesting thing this morning." He said, sitting at the chair Ino had just sat in, beside his daughter. Hinata felt the questioning tone of her father come into play and thought something rather radical.

"Can I tell you what happened and why I did not come home last night?" She asked and her father was stunned, quite noticeably under Hinata's careful gaze as she saw her father had clenched his hands at the table cloth slightly.

'Is she trying to deceive me?' He thought rationally. 'Well, let's see how brave she can really be.'

"Yes." He said and patiently listened as his daughter proceeded to tell him everything, not leaving a single detail unmentioned.

When she told him about the bathroom incident, she saw him smirk and she couldn't help but smile. It had simply been years seen she saw her father smirk or even smile at her. That moment, she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and say she loved him, perhaps even to hear him admit he loved her too…but then reality hit.

"Hinata…" He began. The smirk had now grown into a smile but she felt the change in emotion in his voice and braced herself, letting her smile relax on her face to a more natural curl upwards of her lips. "… This situation is certainly far from advantageous. We need to make sure your disgrace does NOT taint our family. You must marry him."

He touched delicately one of the beautiful white roses in the bouquet in front of them. "Judging by these and the letter he sent me earlier, I'd say you will be successful in obtaining a proposal before he leaves Konoha. He seemed very ashamed of his behaviour towards you and that must show some kind of sentiment in that murderer. Now, look at this banquet! Let's usher in our family before this lovely food gets cold."

"Yes father." She said and went to gather her family. She knew better than to react to him. He was set in his ways and knew that at least she could be content with the genuine smirk that appeared on his face just now and the knowledge that Gaara not only had sent her flowers but tried to make amends by telling her father himself of what had happened before a stranger told him.

It would be impossible for her to gain her father's love or any man for that matter to confess his love for her. But she was content with what she had… for now.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER AT THE HOKAGE MANSION…**

"He's getting weaker again." Kankuro said angrily, desperately worried about his baby brother whilst Temari sat with him at the table and opened him another beer.

"Here," She said and appreciatively he took the can and took a sip. "But don't overdo it! I don't know what I'd do if you both were ill."

"No worries Tem," he assured her. "But we NEED to help Gaara… he only just started talking to me this morning and looking at him, he hasn't slept."

"He certainly hasn't eaten anything since that morning," She confirmed with him and both of them shared a look of concern. "Has he tried using the cream?"

Temari nodded, noticing that when she had seen him he smelt of flowers and herbs andnot his usual musky, dewberry scent.

"It's not the thing he needs…"

"… it's her." Kankuro ended and his sister nodded.

"But how do we get them to meet again. 'Naruto's Official Ceremony' is not for another 4 days and Gaara must be fully rested and prepared to put on his best face for the sake of our people… if not himself."

"Then how do we get them to meet?" Kankuro queried.

"I have a suggestion," Said Sakura, approaching them in the living room and putting on th table in front of them a large plate of sliced apple and wedges of water melon. They thanked their hostess before taking a piece of fruit and intently waited for her suggestion. "Hinata has a small shop in the centre of Konoha where she not only makes medicines but also provides herbal remedies and special treatments for people. Why don't you make an appointment for Gaara to have a facial late tomorrow evening? I am confident I can get an appointment for him at 7:00pm."

"Sounds good," Temari said, beaming with stars in her eyes at the now more than slightly pregnant friend. "Thanks Sakura!"

"No problem." She said, taking a slice of apple and taking a bite from it.

* * *

**6:55PM AT HINATA'S HERBAL SHOP…**

Hinata began to put the finishing touches to her work area in preparation for her client at 7:00pm . All the items she would need were in place and she now adjusted the large, reclining chair and slowly pushed into the main shop and out of the small aromatherapy room she normally used. It seemed a shame not to utilise the space she had in the main shop and now she was meant to have officially closed, no customers had come since past 5:00pm.

She put on her laboratory coat over her white medical uniform to prepare the oils for the treatment when she heard the shop bell above the front door ring. She looked down the full length of the shop and saw four figures standing there … 'Oh no.' She thought when she realised who it was. Forcing herself to get a grip, she put down the oils, put on a smile and walked to greet her friends.

Smiling, she bowed down to them, her professional face firmly on and all her embaressment bottled deep within her.

"Kazekage-Sama, Temari-Sama, Kankuro-Sama, Sakura-Chan… Welcome!"

They all looked at the positive, warm face of the woman in front of them and smiled back. Gaara looked around at the shop, impressed at its organisation, cleanliness and good taste in decoration. It smelt of roses and passion fruit, making him feel immediately comfortable there.

"I like your shop." He said factually and Hinata seemed to blush at the receipt of a compliment.

"Thank you. Please be comfortable. Would you all like to take a seat?"

"No thanks," Sakura said. "Temari and I are going shopping and Kankuro lost the bet so he needs to give a 'man's opinion' on our choices."

"Yea me!" Kankuro said with fake enthusiasm, making Hinata smile slightly and him upon seeing her smile, he blush slightly.

"Well, we will leave you both to it and will be back in half an hour."

"That's fine. We will see you then." Hinata said happily. The three left Gaara and Hinata in the shop alone and as they left, Hinata seemed to relax slightly as the smile on her face relaxed into a smaller, more genuine one.

"Hinata…" Gaara began, wanting to apologise for the stupid situation his family had once again put them in but was stopped when she said something.

"I want to thank you for being the only man to have shown such care for me," She spoke with such a sad seriousness it stopped him from continuing. "Please come with me. Let me show you my gratitude by doing this for you." He felt embarrassed, ashamed of having the girl who he was causing so much trouble the ordeal of having to massage him. Reading him like a book, she stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and explained in depth what she was going to do.

"I thought I could do a facial treatment on you. If you feel uncomfortable with me doing this for you, all you have to do is tell me and I won't do it. I can easily give you the oils I would use myself for you to in privacy."

He wanted so badly to say no but instead he nodded his head. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I SAID DON'T ACCEPT BODY!' His body however was following its own directions and soon he found himself sitting in a comfortable black leather chair, having his ace gently massaged with soft, long, elegant fingers. He was so comfortable. His gourd lay by his side and its sand even seemed to absorb the scent of lavender that hung in the air.

Hinata stopped for a moment and walked to his side to look at him. His eyes were closed, his shoulders relaxed and although he wasn't asleep, he looked tranquil. She reached over him to take a bottle of base oil so she could make another lotion for him to take home with him when a pair of arms grabbed her.

She gasped and tried desperately to get out of his arms before she realised it was no use.

SNORE …. SNORE …

"Oooo." She said worried. Again, she found herself in the arms of the Kage and was unable to move... Thank Kami she went to the bathroom before she began preparing the shop for him. But what was she to do?

The doorbell rang and she smiled at the thought his siblings had come back but instead … she realised someone else had come.

"Hinata-Sama… WHAT THE HELL? Get of my cousin!" Screamed Neji, rushing towards them and Hinata looked at him in desperation.

"Stop!" She said in a tone most would not have heard but those who knew her well.

"Hinata…" Neji said, looking as if he had lost his mind. "What happened?"

Hinata realised that perhaps Neji wasn't at the party when the incident with Gaara happened before.

"Neji, everything is fine… I can explain."

"Go on then." Neji said, his ability to control his temper escaping him quickly. Gaara squirmed slightly and Hinata saw the annoyance in his face.

"Gaara and I …" She then told Neji everything. Neji merely looked more and more pissed off the more she told and when she had finally finished, her cousin looked homicidal.

"If you don't get off that man's lap," He warned. "Kage or not, I'll kill him." She knew he meant it and whispering an apology to Gaara, tried to wiggle out of his arms. Gaara's face changed as it screwed up angrily.

"No!" He barked out at them. "Mine!"

"Neji, if you want to help go and find his family. They will be the best people to help." She said rationally but feeling it was an excuse, Neji folded his arms and shook his head. He proceeded to storm over to them and try to pry her away from him.

"I SAID NO!" Screamed Gaara and the gourd by his chair quickly emptied and grabbed Neji like a fist.

"Gaara…" She said, beseechingly. "Please, Ge-Ge will stay with you. I wont leave. I beg you, don't hurt my brother."

"Brother," He said gently. "Ge-Ge stay."

"Yes." She said, tears pouring down her face as she tried to remain calm.

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Okay… SNORE…"

The sand around Neji loosened and slowly returned back to the gourd. He fell to the ground gasping for breath, just as the door bell rang and footsteps quickly approached them. Neji jumped up from the ground, staring at them angrily.

"You left her alone… GASP … with that monster … GASP…"

"What happened?" Sakura said, examining Neji quickly whilst Temari walked over to the shivering pharmacist on her brother's lap.

"Hina-Chan…" She said, stroking gently the wet cheek of the woman helping them.

"He tried to kill me when I tried to get her off him."

"You didn't know about what happened?" Kankuro said, shocked there was a person who didn't know.

"She told me just now … but I didn't believe her." He explained.

"What do we do know?" Temari said, looking at the pair in the chair in pity.

"Sakura… take me to your home." Hinata said and everyone faced her in shock.

"You really want to come? With him?" Temari said gently, still holding the woman's face in her hand.

"I promised him I wouldn't leave him."

"But you only said that so he wouldn't kill me." Neji stated.

"Gaara-Sama didn't hurt you and I owe him for saving the life of my brother." She spoke strongly, with a determination that struck awe in all of them. Gaara snuggled into the back of her neck and felt him smile. 'As scared as I might be,' She rationalised to herself. 'I will honour my promise to him.'

"I can't pick you up in that position…" Kankuro said apologetically.

"…And you're in no position to help." Sakura advised Neji as she finished examining him.

"You can push us home?" Hinata suggested and Temari felt something warm grow inside her.

"People will see you both…" She said soothingly.

"I understand." Hinata said, closing her eyes to hide her disappointment… but only for a moment. "I will protect the Kazekage's reputation at all costs. Can you pass me a white cloth from behind the counter please?"

Temari removed her hand and immediately went to get it. She came back quickly with it.

"Thank you. Now, when you feel its best, gently place it over us. No one will be able to see us and its nearly 8:00pm by now most people will be at home or having a meal or drink."

Temari gently covered them and as they were gently pushed out of the shop and along the street, with Kankuro carrying his brother's gourd. A familiar pair came walking down the street.

"What's that, Akamaru?"

SNIFF

"You're right, but where is she?"

The speed they were moving at quickened and soon they erached Naruto's home which thankfully was not far.

* * *

**AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION…**

"And she's meant to stay here tonight as well?" Neji said with disdain.

"We can only do as she wishes and we promise to protect her." Temari said, genuinely concerned for her safety after Neji was nearly crushed to death.

"You better do as you say. I will be reporting this to my Uncle." And with that, he left her. He wondered later if he should have stayed or not, but 'orders were orders', he was to have pretended he knew nothing of what had happened and to try to make Hinata spend as much time with the Kazekage as possible. That night he didn't sleep.

Tucking them into bed, Kankuro looked at them together. His brother was holding her tightly whilst Hinata seemed totally detached from him within her mind. Temari then knelt beside Hinata and asked if she needed the bathroom or anything to it or drink.

"I'm fine thanks, Temari-Sama."

"Call me Tem or Mari." She said softly, looking at the girl with a sense she had seen this kind of spirit in a person once before… and she wondered whose it was.

"Good night Hinata-Chan." Kankuro said gently to her and smiling, she wished him a good night too.

They left the door open that night, which made Hinata feel a little less alone. She placed a hand gently upon the arm that embraced her and stroked it delicately. 'One day, I will be held like this … but in a different way. Gaara-Kun, sleep well and thank you for honouring your promise. I will honour mine and won't leave you until you don't need me anymore…'

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…

Hinata woke up to the gentle light of day. She smiled as she felt the man's arm around her but forced herself to gently turn to face him to see if he was awake. He was not snoring but his eyes were closed. Ever so quietly, she whispered to him:

"Are you awake?"

"Yes.

"Why didn't you move or open your eyes?"

"It would have woken you up or frightened you … I don't want to do that to you… ever."

She smiled gently as she moved slowly up from the bed and moved around the room to stretch. He sat up groggily and watched her as she seemed to almost be waltzing in the light piercing through the curtains were they had slept. He noticed the medical uniform and lab coat she had on and blushed.

"I fell asleep in your shop, didn't I?"

"Yes," She said, smiling gently at him. "But you mustn't worry about a thing. No-one except my brother saw us that night and your siblings with Sakura got us safely home.'Home?' She thought strangely. 'This isn't my home… but something about it feels home-like…'

"HINATA!" Screamed a male voice, bursting into the room, panting loudly.

"Naruto-Sama?" Hinata asked, as she felt it unusual for the Hokage to come in such a way.

"Sorry!" He said, smirking and rubbing his head. "Thought he was trying to kill you like he did Neji… I'll leave you both to it.

"Nar…" She tried to call him back but he had already fled the room in embarrassment.

"I… tried to kill Neji?" He asked, totally shocked. Hinata blushed sympathetically and tried to explain.

"He tried to take me away from you and you did warn him to stay away. He didn't listen and almost got hurt. I asked you not to hurt him and you didn't. Just after that, Sakura and your siblings came and brought us back here.

"Oh." Gaara said, his head to full of confusion and it started to hurt.

"You're in pain…" She said, seeing the cream on his bedside table and went to get it.

"Please… don't…" He said pleadingly. 'If she touches me, I'll die of shame.'

"Okay," She said, trying not to make things worse for him. "I'll… get going…"

"NO!" He almost yelled, making her blink in shock. "I mean, please stay for breakfast at least. I hate myself for…" The emotions within him took the better of him and he couldn't talk, his head now stung angrily but Hinata took the pain away.

"I accept." She said and smiled at him. His face relaxed slightly. "I'll … just go freshen up."

He nodded as he saw her go into the bathroom.

'Kami, have mercy on this stupid devil for taking one of your angels and making her life hell!' He reluctantly reached for the tiny point and putting the slightest amount on his finger, applied it to his left and right temple. The pain vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

***CHAPTERS 4 AND 5 HAVE BEEN AMENDED AND CORRECTED TO CREATE A BETTER STORY***

**Be my Teddy Bear.**

_A/N: There are a couple of character's deaths that I have fabricated in this story that do not correlate to the true story… the deaths of the Sand Siblings and Hinata's this chapter is serious in bits, the next ones are more fun!_

_Thank you for reading this story ! I feel genuinely shocked and happy to see the wonderful reviews and messages you've sent me (Sarcastic Script, don't worry about PM's if it's a problem… I completely understand and send you my love)._

_A special thank you also goes out to __mori13 yes, Hiashi is a very cheeky chappie ^_^), whiteicewolf (great name) and again to Veraozao (I hope I can make this story better)._

_Wishing you all an amazing day, anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Four. **

**10 MINUTES LATER AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION …**

Gaara decided to use the communal bathroom across the hallway from his room to wash his face and brush his teeth before returning to change his clothes. Again, both of them had slept in their clothes and it made the sleepy red head feel uncomfortable. He grabbed his Diplomat's uniform which was still hung on the outer-side of the white wardrobe for him to wear and then stopped ... what was Hinata going to wear?

Putting the uniform momentarily onto a chair beside the patio doors, he opened the wardrobe. After looking thoroughly amongst the small array of suits and official uniforms, he found the only thing he could posibly deem of as being remotely suitable was the training clothes which he had worn yesterday and had just slept in. Annoyed, he closed the wardrobe and began to pull his black shirt over his head.

Just as this happened, he heard the bathroom door CLICK gently open and he froze, the T-shirt obscuring his face and revealing his navel and chest to the blushing, smiling woman who left the bathroom.

"Kazekage-Sama," His cheeks felt hot as he could hear the amused tone her voice. "I'll just go and …" Turning red herself, she tried hard not to faint as she may have done not so long ago, walking quickly out the bedroom and closing the bedroom door gently. When he heard the door had closed, he sighed sadly. 'What the heck is wrong with my brain?' He thought desperately.

'JUST BE THANKFUL WE DIDN'T START BOTTEM END 1ST, KU KU KU…'

'What the hell was that?" Gaara wondered.

'IT'S ME … OR TO BE MORE ACCURATE … YOU."

'I don't understand…" Taking the shirt and flinging it onto the bed, he walked over to the bed and sat on it. '… Am I talking to myself or something?'

'YES," It answered. 'LET'S JUST SAY THAT I'M A NEWBIE TO YOU AND I'M HERE TO STAY, BABY!'

'You sound like a drunken version of Kankuro to me.' Gaara began to think as the voice in his head even sounded like his big brother after a few too many.

'THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE,' It replied and felt it smile as if Gaara had complimented it. 'LET'S CALL ME KANKY FOR NOW UNTIL WE GET BETTER ACQUANTED.'

'Kanky?' This did make Gaara smile and laugh out loud. 'HA HA HA HA.'

'For a man without a shirt, you're a bit cocky." Kanky retorted and Gaara stopped laughing.

'You're right I better get a move on.' And with that he walked up to the wardrobe and dressed before leaving the room to join Hinata and the others.

* * *

**AT BREAKFAST…**

Hinata was at the counter, helping Sakura and Temari make pancake batter. They spoke with each other admist laughter and smiles. Kankuro had not yet appeared at the dining table and Naruto jumped up from his chair when he saw his friend had joined them.

"Hi stranger," He said to Gaara, indicating for Gaara to sit in the chair next to him. "Come and sit with me for a moment. It's been a while."

Gaara sat quietly beside the number one knuckle head of Konoha and smiled at him softly.

"Sorry for not joining you before. I was angry at my siblings and didn't mean to cause you any problems."

"You did nothing wrong Gaara," Naruto said genuinely. "I just missed not seeing you. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes." He said, image of the night before racing through his head. Just then, a muttering Kankuro appeared without his puppeteers outfit, wearing only his purple face paint and a black tracksuit. He plopped himself into the chair next to his brother and noticed a small smirk on his brother's face appear.

"What's wrong?" He said, turning to see if there was anything strange behind him. There wasn't. He turned to Gaara, slightly curious and slightly worried. "Gaara, what's up? Do I look stupid or something?"

"No more than usual." He said, smiling. It was so easy to bait his brother and if only Gaara hadn't had been so ill lately, Kankuro would have yelled at him. Bt instead he smiled back.

"Nice brother, very nice to do that to your loving big bother." Kankuro said with fake kindness.

"That's alright… Kanky."

"KANKY? What the hell happened to you last …?" He looked at the chattering women now tossing pancakes, watching Hinata with a big plate darting across the kitchen as she prepared to and successfully caught a tossed pancake from Sakura's frying pan. "Never mind." He said a few moments later as he poured himself a large glass of orange juice from a jug on the table.

"I do not know what you are insinuating… BROTHER," He spat the word 'brother' out with contempt. "But nothing happened between us last night."

"Why was she blushing then when she looked at you just now?" Kankuro queried, a smug smile imprinted on his lips as he took a sip from his glass. "You are oblivious, LITTLE brother." And he emphasised the word 'little' with a mischievous tone to his voice.

"AAhh!" SLAP!

Naruto said as he slapped his hands together loudly as the smell of pancakes permeated through the air and stacks of pancakes were brought to the table by the ladies. Temari gave her brothers their pancakes whilst Sakura brought hers and Naruto's in and Hinata had Temari's and hers. Temari and Sakura quickly gave everyone their plates but before Hinata gave Temari hers, she stopped by the counter and placed two halves of a strawberry on top of the pancakes. She then quickly placed the plate in front of a slightly crimson Temari.

"Strawberries…" Ever since she was a child, she was completely obsessed with this sweet tasting fruit that was almost impossible to obtain in Sunagakure, her village. And now, here she was, about to taste one.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said apologetically and was about to swap her plate for the older girl's when Temari smiled and shook her head. Hinata stopped, slightly puzzled but smiled slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," The woman in the dark kimono and red sash said uncharacteristically quiet, almost dream-like. "You did something extremely right."

"I'm glad." She said and began to sprinkle a little sugar onto her pancakes and then took half a lemon and squeezed some of its juice onto them as well. Gaara watched her intensely as she added the condiments to her food, almost forgetting to eat his own.

"Gaara-Sama," Sakura said, making Gaara quickly turn to her. "What would you like to eat with you pancakes? We have lots of fruit, butter, honey, maple syrup, golden syrup…"

"I will try what Lady Hinata is having ... please?"

"Of course." Sakura said and nodding her head to Hinata as she smiled, Hinata moved gently over to Gaara to help him and the sugar and lemon to his pile of pancakes.

'CHEEKY COW!' Kanky snarled within Gaara's head. 'Treating her like she's her bloody slave while she sits there and takes all the credit…' Gaara looked at the dark haired woman, still in her white uniform from the night before and noticed she looked tired.

"Hinata-Sama," Gaara said gently, gingerly taking from her hands the lemon and sugar cellar. "You look a little tired. Please sit down…" Hinata smiled politely as she turned to her seat and Gaara nearly hit himself for not even thanking her. "… And thank you." He added.

Hinata's smile turned from polite to genuine and even though she was an expert in masking her true feelings, he felt the difference between the two smiles as much as he could see the difference between the cool, tranquil moon and the warm, bright sun. Adding carefully the additions to his food, he ate his food with relish.

"This ... is … good." He reflected, having almost eaten everything upon his plate. "Hinata-Sama, what made you think of putting these things together?"

"Well," She said, slightly embarrassed as everyone faced her as she spoke. "My mother told me when I was young that you should treat life like you would a pancake…"

"Sorry?" Temari said, completely confused by the symbolism.

"… Even the sourest of things, like lemon juice, can be really good for you. But to make it work, you have to take the time to balance things and sweeten your outlook, like sugar, you will experience the most wonderful things. Eating these," She pointed to half-full plate of food in front of her. "Reminds me of her and the lesson she taught me."

"It's a good lesson." Kankuro said seriously, looking at Hinata with such intensity that she had to avert his gaze.

"Thank you. I think she taught me well."

"What is your mum like?" Temari asked and then noticed Naruto and Sakura were miming 'No' to hear and shaking their heads.

"Sadly, she died. But she was so kind and even though I only knew her until I was 4, I remember her so well. She loved gardens, flowers in particularly. I guess that's why I love…" She saw the sad faces of the Sand Siblings in front of her. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"I am sorry…" Temari said.

"… We didn't know…" Kankuro added.

"… Your mother had died, too." Gaara finished.

"Don't be sorry," She told them, touched by their sentiment. "Though I am sad to hear you know what it feels like to lose a mother. I love talking about her… I haven't been able to in such a long time, not since my sister was little and wanted to know more about her.

"Hinata-Sama…" Gaara said, almost not wanting to ask but feeling close enough to her to be able to. "… How did she… die?"

"It was an accident," She replied quietly, the sunshine smile now a moonlit one. "She was protecting my sister from being kidnapped just after she had been born. She managed to kill the man in question but not without injury to herself…" Her voice trailed as the smile on her face left and eyes become moist as if they were going to shed tears … but they didn't.

"Do you hate your sister?" Gaara asked and Hinata started at him in bewilderment.

"Kami… no. She was my mother's greatest gift. Hanabi is strong, bright, good at debating and certainly has beaten me in a fight many times… she's the perfect Hyuga child, the ideal heir for the Clan and I love her strength."

Gaara didn't know exactly what was so great about this Hanabi and that if it had been his brother or sister who were even unintentionally responsible for his mother's death, he probably would have killed them when he was still possessed by the one-tailed demon.

"Sounds like you are stronger." Gaara admitted, looking the white eyed beauty straight in the eye. She looked at him and saw he was perfectly serious in what he had said. She felt incredibly embarrassed and realised everyone was watching her again … she got so lost in thinking about her mother, she forgot where she was.

"Oh my," She realised suddenly she had no idea just how much time had passed and she must have been so late for work. "I must get going…" Hurriedly she got up and ran to the bedroom to get her bag from the bedside table. The crowd were quiet and not a sound was heard until Hinata's footsteps echoed through the hallway and grew louder as she made her way towards them.

"Thank you for an amazing breakfast. It was nice to be able to speak with you all properly." She quickly bowed and then ran towards the hallway and quietly closed the front door.

"She's a kind woman," Naruto said seriously. "But still as nervous as anything…" He added with a smile.

"You are so wrong." Gaara commented quietly, so quietly only Temari and Kankuro heard him.

"Sakura," Temari said smiling at her friend and host. "We'll clean up in here. Why don't you both go out and have some fun together."

"Datteboyo!" Naruto yelled triumphantly no chores and time alone with wife meant a great start to the day. "Let's go!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly ushered out of the room and out of the house as quickly as he could before the Pinkette could object.

The three sat at the table for a moment; quiet, lost in their own thoughts but knowing they needed to be around each other for that moment. The more they got to know this girl, the more each of them felt not just about her but also about parts of themselves they had neglected. Minutes passed like seconds and slowly, after an unknown amount of time to them, Temari got up and began to pick the empty plates, smiling to herself, pausing for a moment as she came to the half-filled dish Hinata had eaten.

Gaara stared at Temari and quickly pulled the remains of her breakfast along and the table and in front of, picking up her fork and began to take a small bite.

"Gaara!" Temari said, shocked. "That's disgusting, eating another person's unfinnished…" She stopped talking as she saw her brother stare kunai into her eye sockets.

"So is wasting good food." He reasoned in an even tone and picked up his fork again. Taking another piece, he chewed slowly and closing his eyes savoured the taste … he felt the connection to Hinata grow the more he felt the sweet and sour taste on his tongue. He swallowed smoothly and soon the plate was empty. Picking it and putting on top of it some of the dirty glasses, he rinsed them in the sink and then put them into the dishwasher.

Kankuro still sat at the table, thinking of his mother. She had also died trying to protect her child from a man who felt he had to destroy the boy he called a 'thing', a 'monster' ... the child was Gaara, and the murderer of their mother was their father.

Kankuro shook his head, awakening from sad memories of their father isolating Gaara from his sister and him, trying to either turn him into a killing machine or trying to eliminate him himself. He sat up in a start, the anger at his father rising and feeling the need for fresh air and stomped out of the room, thinking of heading to a small bar where he could just be far away from everyone…

"Kankuro?" Asked Temari, leaving the kitchen counter and looking at the table Kankuro had left without saying a word. She sighed. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking. They seemed be able to do that sometimes, have the same thoughts at the same time … but they each dealt with things in different ways. Gaara would bottle it up or crack under the pressure of his problems, Kankuro would disguise it with humour or go off alone whilst she …

'What do I do?' She wondered. 'I … bottle it up and push it down deep inside me… like Gaara or lash out when it's all becomes too much.' It shocked her to think how similar she was to her baby brother.

"You okay, Temari?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

'I know she is lying,' he thought. "But what can you do? If I force her tell me, it would only make her feel worse.'

'GAARA, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT WE SHOULD BE DOING TONIGHT... MY SUGGESTIONS ARE STAR GAZING OR HITTING THE POLE DANCING CLUB. LET ME GUESS WHICH YOU'RE KEEN TO DO...?'

"I'll be taking a walk in the garden." Gaara advised her before leaving the room.

Temari then focused her mind as to what to she should do next and the thought that came to her shocked her. But she did it anyway…


	5. Chapter 5

**Be my Teddy Bear**

_A/N: I wanted to apologise for what I did in this chapter and the last ... I think I literally lost the plot a bit, lol. If you don't mind, I'll try to update by doing one chapter at a time so I really focus on the story and what I am writing. _

_Again, the reviews you have given me have still somehow shown me just how kind you are and how much I want to do a good job on this story. I get the feeling even when it is completed, I will still go back to it and make amendments that could make it better._

_Very happy reading to all of you and thank you to the helpful comments and suggestions from a reviewer I am unable name but very much thank and Veraozao (it was nice to see you've carried on reading this)._

_With much respect and thanks to you, anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

**20 MINUTES LATER AT HINATA'S SHOP…**

The door bell rung cheerfully and a slightly flustered-looking woman in white approached the door, wiping her hands on a clean, blue towel. Her white eye's widened as she saw the unexpected woman with dark blonde hair and black kimono in the doorway.

"Temari-Sama!" She said surprised and pleased to her. "Come in. Would you like some tea with me? I just finished doing a massage session on a client and need a little break."

"That sounds good." She said with a grin and Hinata showed her to a tiny table that she had sat up near the large glass windows beside the counter. It was made of cast iron with a clear glass top, upon which was a large pot of tea and a big, empty plate. After reaching for and placing another chair of the same design as the table, Hinata then went behind the counter, taking out 2 incredibly beautiful cups, decorated around the base in gold and forget-me-nots. Rinsing them in the sink under her large counter before drying them, she brought them over and poured themselves the tea, serving Temari first.

The door bell rang again and Hinata excitedly excused herself from the table to rush to answer it. Temari watched, looking at Hinata over her shoulder as what seemed to be a delivery man arrived with a small box. The long haired, fair skinned girl was clapping her hands in delight as she bowed in thanks to the man who left and she ran back to the table, smiling brightly at Temari.

"You came at the perfect time," Hinata said as she quickly placed the box on the table and pulled her chair closer to the table, staring into the green eyed girl's orbs in sheer bliss. She opened the box to reveal a variety of sandwiches and cakes, which she proceeded to place onto the shiny white plate between them. "Please, help yourself."

"It looks..." Temari spaused, trying not to sound rude or too blunt as she looked at the strange looking foods. They looked ... raw and cold. How ... "...Interesting. But how do you eat these types of things?"

Hinata picked up a quarter of a tomato sandwich and handed it to her friend. She then picked one up herself and demonstrated how to eat it. Gently, she brought the sandwich to her mouth, took a small bite, chewed it and then swallowed in satisfaction.

Temari sniffed at the delicacy inquisitively and finding it smelt fresh and good, also took a small bite. She then took another bite, and another. Then she picked up another sandwich which seemed to smell different.

"That's a cucumber sandwich," Hinata explained. "It's not as sweet as the tomato but it leaves a lovely taste in your mouth after you've tried it.

Temari bit bravely into the sandwich and found it extremely good, stuffing the whole quarter into her mouth in relish before taking a large sip of tea to wash it down, savouring its taste and finding it was rosehip tea.

"That was good, surprisingly." She said flat-toned but truthfully. It was beyond her expectation to eat such types of food but it was a pleasurable experience. "I wanted to give you something," She said, taking a small wrapped package from her pocket and handing it to her friend.

"You didn't need to do that…" Hinata said, her cheeks a light lilac colour.

"You didn't need to put yourself out for my brother be being his peronal teddy bear or offer such lovely food… but you did."

Hinata, feeling slightly hurt after being described as Gaara's 'personal teddy bear' in such a way but after years of having to control her emotions, refused to let it show. She accepted the gift and gently tugging at the purple tissue paper, saw a beige,almost light-brown scarf. She placed it gently around her neck and stroked it. It was so soft and comfortable.

"I bought it a few moments ago," Temari informed her. "It's cashmere and said to be of extremely good quality."

"It is," Hinata said, slightly shocked by the extravagance of the gift. "But it also is extremely expensive."

"I think you deserve it." Temari said with a smirk.

"Then I think after we have had more to eat and drink, I am going to give you the massage of your life. No arguments."

Temari felt like she had swallowed a bee she hated the idea of being touched and only recently had like Shikamaru been able to hold her hand without he slapping him … and they'd be dating for 7 months. 'How am I going to get through this?' She thought fretfully. Hinata saw the slight feeling of despair in the girl's face and realised this may not be her 'cup of tea'.

"When I say massage," Hinata said. "You tell me where I am allowed to touch you and I will not deviate from that area." Temari felt slightly better after hearing that and asked Hinata if she would massage her hands. Hinata assured her that would be absolutely fine and after their tea break, Hinata cleared the table and coming back with various lotions, gently took Temari's hand in hers.

The contact of Hinata's skin against hers made the sandy-haired shinobi wince but not in pain. She felt a slight buzzing sensation in her skin and as Hinata gently took her hand in hers, Temari realised that she had felt like this before a long time ago and as Hinata gently and soothingly rubbed her fingers, one at a time, she wondered when it was she felt like this before.

As the friendly pharmacist placed more cream onto her hands and then gently messaged the front and back of the desert child's hand, Temari could not help but feel her body sink back into the chair. She had not felt this relaxed in a very long time and soon she closed her eyes as she felt her hand melt to butter… unable to concentrate on anything accept how nice it felt to be so somfortable again...

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

"Temari-Sama…" A distant voice called to her. Temari only then realised her eyes were closed as she couldn't see who it was.

"Huh?" She uttered, slightly disorientated.

"Temari-Sama?" The voice was still unclear to her, slightly muffled but she knew it belonged to a women.

"Mum?" She asked, feeling her eyebrows arch upwards as she said it.

"Sorry Temari-Sama, its Hinata."

"HINATA!" She yelped and her eyes shot open in an instant. The doe-eyed girl was leant over the table, looking at her worryingly.

The bell rung just then and Temari heard heavy footsteps approach.

"Is she okay?" A man's voice asked in a very familiar voice, getting louder with his footsteps as he was about to reach the table.

"Brother?"

"Hey sis," It was Kankuro. He came up beside the sleeping sand sibling with a big grin on his face. "What happened to you?"

"I…" She began but looked dizzy so Hinata quickly reached for her face to stop her head slamming into the table.

"Kankuro-Sama, please help support her in the chair until I come back?" She asked with a gentle but authorative tone.

"Right." He said firmly and once he had taken a firm hold of his big sister, Hinata then ran to a stack of shelves and came back with a large pot of cream. She opened it as she walked towards them, walking behind Temari as she applied some cream to her fingertips.

"Temari-Sama," Hinata began to explain. "I need to ask your permission to rub in some of the cream I used on Gaara-Sama onto your temples. Is this acceptable?"

Temari felt awful and quickly nodded. Hinata gently rubbed the cream into the woman's temples and almost immediately she felt stronger. She held onto the arms of the chair and straightened herself, nodding to her brother to show it was okay to let her go.

"Sis?" Kankuro asked, looking at Temari's face and the smile that started to spread across it.

"I feel great, he he," She said in a surprised, up-beat voice and looking at her brother and then at Hinata blushed. "I am so sorry Hinata-Chan, I didn't mean to cause such a problem…"

""You didn't." Hinata assured her.

"She's lying sis," Kankuro corrected. "You've been an even bigger pain in the butt than usual.

"You'd know about pai in butts, wouldn't you?" Temari retorted sternly.

"Meaning?" He said, his tone rising sharply towards dissatisfaction.

"You know what I mean," She said with a sly smile. "Your girlfriend told me some interesting that you like done when you two are alone…"

"Excuse me," Hinata said, rushing away to the counter and quickly coming up with an excuse to as why she left them, boiled her little stainless steel kettle and made a fresh pot of tea. On a small silver tray, she placed 3 cups with bluebells on and brought the tray through to them. "I thought perhaps we could do with a cup of jasmine tea."

"That's kind," Kankuro said and looking around, saw and went to grab a spare chair to join them at the table. He quickly brought it over and taking the pot, poured tea for Hinata, Temari and then himself. "Hinata-Chan, thanks for letting me so know so quickly what happened." He smiled at the medical-nin with gratitude and Hinata looked away slowly and picked up her cup of tea.

"No need to thank me," She said quietly. "I over-reacted."

"Not at all." Temari said, also picking up her cup. "You absolutely acted sensibly. How did you find him so quickly?"

"That was easy," Hinata said as she put down the cup with a smile. "I created a shadow clone and she went straight to the place I always go to whenever I need some quiet time … the Training Grounds."

"Hmm." Temari said, still unsure how Hinata could be so certain that Hinata knew for sure where her brother was when he was as elusive as a missing puzzle piece.

"You could say it's a middle-child thing," Hinata said with a giggle. "With Neji… he's like my big brother rather than my cousin and with Hanabi … I'm well and truly the piggy in the middle."

"Nice scarf." Kankuro said, pointing at the gift around Hinata's neck.

"Thanks," She blushed. "Temari-Sama gave it to me earlier.

"Really?" He said somewhat shocked and looked at his sister with a small smirk. "Well, that was nice of you, Tem."

"It's just a small thing." Temari muttered quietly as she finished her tea.

"It reminds me of mother's scarf."

The contents of Temari's mouth emptied promptly as she spat the warm tea into her brother's face accidentally.

"Kami! Oh Kuro, I'm sorry…" She said flustered. Hinata already fetched and brought back a soft towel for Kankuro to wipe his face with.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan," He said, slightly amused by what had happened. "Sis, are sure you are feeling okay? Maybe Hinata could give you an examination whilst you're here?"

"No thanks," She said curtly though her eyes and face was filled with embarrassment at the whole afternoon's events.'Why did I fall asleep like that? And why did I call her mum?"But Hinata-Chan, thank you for an… interesting time."

Hinata smiled politely, wanting to burst in laughter but knowing it would hurt Temari, refrained from doing so.

"You made a very hard day for me become a very happy one." Hinata remarked and at that, Temari's face brightened.

"That makes me feel a lot better."

"Can I come over later to see you all again?" Hinata asked. She thought it might be better to just go over that evening and stay overnight than have carry on with this farce of coincidental meetings. Kankuro helped Temari out of the chair and gave her his arm to lean on. Although she was physically okay… her mind was still in a very different place.

"We'd like that." Kankuro answered for both of them, sharing a similar grin with his sister.

"Until then…" Hinata said, bowing to the pair as they returned the bow and left the shop, a small bell ringing in satisfaction when they had left.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

"Did you manage to get an invite to see them tonight?"

"Yes," Hinata said proudly, smiling at the tall, lean man with his black hair tied back so it looked like a pineapple had been attached to his head. "Did you get the ring?"

"What a drag!" He said, reaching to his pocket and as he walked over to the woman with dark hair and white overalls, opened the tiny box to show her the ring.

"Shikamaru-Sama… Temari-Sama is going to love this. "

"She better… SIGH… it cost me half my year's salary and took 2 months to be made." The ring was made of platinum with yellow gold at the centre and ran through the band until it came to a beautiful fan-shaped centre filled with diamonds and three emeralds that would match Temari's dark green eyes perfectly.

"When are you heading over to the Hokage's home?" Hinata enquired.

"Not sure… maybe 8:00pm-ish. Around dinner time. That way I can propose and if she agrees, I can join you all for the meal and if she refuses, I can leave with the excuse I have to meet up with Choji for barbeque at his Restaurant." He thought carefully about how he was going to propose to the bold, beautiful sister of the Kazekage… it wasn't an easy task. But after much thought, he planned his words carefully and felt at least he stood a chance.

"Then I'll arrive there a bit earlier than you to help set the mood… I've got massage oils and creams to give them to help relax for Naruto's first official ceremony as Hokage."

Shikamaru smirked it was a nice thing his old classmate was doing for him. They hadn't been that close but Ino always spoke highly of her… it was obvious Ino wasn't exaggerating. Watching the pharmacist look in wonder at the engagement ring, a small part of him felt very sad. Of all the people he felt that should have been married amongst his classmates, he thought she would have been one of the first… especially now.

When she was young, Hinata was painfully shy and totally obsessed with the 'loud mouth' blonde knuckle head Naruto. But now she really showed how much she had grown in strength and confidence without compromising her kindness or gentleness. 'Why had that idiot never accepted her feelings for him when she even risked her life to protect him?' He sighed loudly but seeing she was only happy for him and Temari, he laughed slightly and put the ring into his pocket again.

"Thanks Hinata-Sama."

"No problem," She said. "Besides, you are the genius who got Kiba and Shino to admit their feelings to each other… I owe a lot."

"Hinata-Sama… YOU owe me nothing but THOSE TWO DO for dragging me to that transvestite bar. Guy Sensei nearly had me dress up in his green all-in-one track suit before they managed to help me escape. What a DRAG that stag night REALLY was." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he spoke and Hinata giggled as she remembered the hen night her team mates had with her and their teacher, Kurenai.

"On their hen night, they had Kurenai Sensei and I dress up as military police because they said they looked so hot that they needed to be arrested before we'd even left."

Shikamaru and Hinata burst into laughter at that, the black-haired man in the green military police outfit looking slightly uncomfortable. He was glad he didn't have to attend the party as well.

"Well, I'll see you there tonight. Wish me luck! That troublesome woman is going to make me suffer while I do this." He muttered with his hands now in his trouser pockets as he turned around and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Be my Teddy Bear**

_A/N: After writing this chapter I found waiting to have to upload too difficult and wanted to upload for us now. I hope you can forgive any mistakes I have made and enjoy it._

_With best regards to you all, anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

**7:30PM AT THE HOKAGE MANSION…**

Hinata, holding Sakura's arm with her left hand and carrying a large wicker basket in her right, walked through the hallway and into the living room. The atmosphere felt very stoic and strange, especially around Temari and Kankuro.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata whispered to Sakura quietly, worrying about Shikamaru appearance later tonight … she needed to try and make things lighter and happier.

"They have been acting like this since they came back this afternoon," The pretty pink-haired lady quietly replied. "They have been unusually quiet. Do you have any idea why?"

"I think it might be because of what happened at the shop," The long, dark bluenette answered. She looked at the concerned expression on her friend's face and smiled, hiding the worry she felt earlier. "Don't worry this will all get sorted out."

"Hey Hinata!" Yelled Naruto, waving his arms madly in the air above his head, sitting next to Gaara and Kankuro on a large four-seater sofa. Temari sat in a large arm chair opposite the entrance to the hallway. She only realised who had come into the room when she heard Naruto's over-enthusiastic welcome to Hinata. Hinata had changed since she saw her this afternoon; she was wearing a long, floaty white dress and wore the scarf Temari had given her but instead of wearing it as a scarf, had placed over her shoulders like a short shawl. The evening had become warm and a storm was brewing in the air.

"I hope you didn't mind me coming but I think I owe Temari-Sama and Kankuro-Sama an apology," she spoke as Sakura gently pulled herself away from her and went to sit with her husband. Hinata placed the handle of the basket between her two hands and held it in front of her. "This morning I made you all feel uncomfortable when I spoke of my mother. And then later this afternoon, I made Temari-Sama feel even worse … I am really sorry to have caused such problems. Please accept my apology."

Putting down the basket on a table at the centre of the room, she took a seat in on a sofa directly opposite Temari. The sandy blonds looked slightly taken aback at the apology she had been given by the brave girl opposite it her… though she didn't understand why she was being apologised to.

"Hinata-Chan," She began and everyone noticed the change in her usual address of people to the very rare address of 'Chan' or 'little sister'. Hinata's eyes caught an unknown light and shone at the compliment like a ray of hope on a dark day. "You have done wrong to either my brother or me. For Kami's sake, all you've bloody done is be open and nice to us. I don't mind to sound blunt or aggressive but you have nothing to apologise for."

"It's true," Kankuro smiled. "The only reason I feel a bit low at the mo is because these idiotic people, otherwise known as Temari and Gaara, get to have a massage from you and not me." He smirked cheekily as he said this and Hinata was the one who now felt uncomfortable.

Temari calmly walked up from her chair and behind the four-seater sofa.

WHACK!

"Kami! Tem, what the…"

"You want to be touched so bad, there you go!" She retorted; her tone not angry but sounding just as mischievous as her brother had just now.

Gaara sighed quietly, thinking just how alike they were to each other. He then looked at the concern on Hinata's face and without thinking, got up and sat beside her. When he realised that he WAS sitting next to her, he didn't quite know what to say to her. Very slowly, he reached his hand out and patted her on the arm.

"It's their way of communicating with each other," He tried to explain. "I guess that's how all three of us do. It worries me."

Hinata noticed the slight smile in his creamy green eyes as he finished his sentence and enjoying the contact between them, nodded with a smile.

"Medic!" Kankuro yelled out melodramatically, holding his head. "This really hurts!"

"Kazekage –Sama…"

"Gaara." He said. "Call me Gaara, with NO honorific additions to it."

"Ga-Gaara," She said, stuttering for the first time in a long time which made her blush. "Do you still have the cream I gave you?"

From his robes, he reached into folds of it with his free hand and pulled out a thick piece of insulated fabric. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her arm and and pulled out, as if it were a fragile egg, the tiny jar of cream she had given him. With great care, he placed it onto her lap where she quickly cupped it between her hands.

"Thank you," She said. Standing up, she now went behind the sofa and stood beside a very satisfied Temari, still looking down at her brother with a big smirk. "Kankuro-Sama, can I apply some of this cream to you temples like I did Gaara. It will remove the pain from that large swelling on your head."

"LARGE SWELLING! Kami, Tem! Are you trying to kill me or something?" He bellowed at his big sister who unfazed, remained smirking at him. "Yes please, Hinata-Chan." He said warmly to the girl, looking up to smile at her.

"Okay." She said, returning the smile. She unscrewed the lid carefully and asking Sakura to help her, handed her the pot and lid so she could apply some of the cream to her fingertips. She then rubbed the cream into his temples gently, his pain and swelling almost immediately disappearing.

"Damn that stuff's good," Kankuro remarked. "Thanks."

"Thanks Sakura-Sama." Hinata said as her friend gave her back the jar. She screwed the lid back on and walking back gave the jar to Gaara.

"Hey, why didn't I go to sleep?" Kankuro asked. "I thought this sleeping from Hinata's touch was a genetic trait or something … any ideas why I didn't?" It was a good question, though Hinata had only touched his head for less than 15 seconds and stopped when she could.

"Some of the clients and patients I have helped have fallen asleep under a massage," Hinata said. "Maybe it is just a random event?"

"It could be," Sakura added. "But it is believed that those with … difficult pasts may be more likely to react to physical touch. In both good and bad ways."

"Well, all three of us did." Kankuro reasoned.

"Perhaps you are more used to being touched?" Naruto said and at that, Kankuro blushed. Gaara and Temari saw the embarrassed, shy look o their brother's face and realising what this might mean, felt a bit sick.

"Only recently." He said with a chuckle and just as Gaara was about to unleash his sand from the gourd in the corner of the room because the only person he could have been referring to was Masuri, there was a knock at the front bell.

"I'll get it," Temari said, desperate for an excuse to leave the room and quickly paced to the door. "Shikamaru?"

They heard her call his name in surprise all the way from the front door and soon they were joined by her and the pineapple-haired ninja who was wearing a black tuxedo and the shiniest black shoes any of them had ever seen.

"Looking sharp," Kankuro said, almost laughing as Temari glared evilly at him, making him stop from taking the joke further. "I'm just going to get us all a beer."

"Sounds good," Naruto said as he got up and winked to his second in command. "Let me give you a hand."

"I'll go and fix us some snacks." Sakura said, trying to get up but finding her quickly growing baby made it difficult for her to get her to her feet. Naruto smiled and helped his wife of the sofa and arm-in-arm, they joined Kankuro and walked into the kitchen.

"Gaara," spoke a coquettish Hinata. "I need your help. Can you help take some of these things into your room?" Gaara's face was a picture of perfect shock his eyes bulged, his face paled and all the muscles in his body seemingly froze.

"It's just a few things…" She said, slightly unsure of what to make of his reaction. "… I thought you might like."

'She bought me … things?'

'HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF PLAYING MUSICAL STATUES, WE PUT ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF OTHER AND STOP CREEPING THE POOR WOMAN OUT?'

Gaara shook his shoulders and stood up, facing Hinata who taking some things from the basket placed them under her arm and together they went down the hall and into the bedroom.

"What's the occasion?" Temari said to the man she had been dating and had known for many years now.

"You." He said, as he got onto one knee. Temari was not familiar with this type of custom and looked at him strangely.

"What are doing?" She said concerned. "You got cramp or something?" Smiling, he shook his head.

"I'm fine Tem, I just have to kneel like this for a moment… to tell and ask you something?"

"Tell me what?" She enquired.

"I think that of all the troublesome women I have ever met, you are the best of them all. I love you, all of you. Your honesty, your strength, your bravery, your beauty… I think you are perfect."

"Oh." She said, somewhat surprised at this confession.

"I want to ask you," He reached into his pocket as he fished for the ring and taking it swiftly from his pocket, showed it to her. "If you will marry me?"

She was now a living statue, unable to think or breathe properly. She started to pant heavily as a now worried Shikamaru quickly stood up and tried to get her to calm down.

"SIGH! What a drag! SAKURA! HINATA! ANYONE… HELP!"

A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE…

Gaara opened the door for them as Hinata walked into the bedroom and placed some small items onto the bed. He looked at her as she started to organise the various objects on the bed in wonder. She looked so pretty in that dress and noticed that even with her black ninja sandals, she looked elegant and every inch a lady.

Her long raven hair looked midnight blue in the moonlight that shone through the open patio doors of the room. It was a warm evening and her choice of clothes was entirely appropriate for the climate here. He fingered the tight collar of his uniform to loosen it slightly as he found it slightly hard to breathe.

"Gaara," She said as she gently sat on the bed. "Come and sit with me so I can show you what I brought?" Slowly, he sat a little way away from her and smiling with rose-tinted cheeks, she turned to the organised pile of objects and handed them to him. Picking up some material, she gently handed it to him. As he took it, he realised it was very soft and smooth, its colour a rich terracotta brown-red.

"Are these silk?" He asked her as she nodded, his hands turning the material in his hands and inspecting it, spread it out to find it was two pieces of silk a shirt and trouser set.

"These will keep you warm when it is cold and cool in the heat. I think these may be suitable for you wherever you are; at home in Sunagakure or even here in Konohagakure."

"That is very thoughtful." He said seriously, his voice mono-tone. He had not owned any nightwear for many years as he simply either didn't sleep or slept in his clothes. He placed them gently onto his pillow so he could change into them later.

"These are just some different types of bath and shower gels and lotions I have made for you to help you feel relaxed or invigorated according to however you wish to feel." She showed him each product which she had made herself and the directions on each label as to what it was and how to use it.

"Thank you… Hinata." Her cheeks changed from rose-tinted to a fully-bloomed rose red. Gaara's face looked serious yet so irresistibly wanton, she wanted to collapse right there and then. It was only the sound of Shikamaru's loud voice that made her come to her senses and Gaara and her ran out of the room and straight into the living room.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM…**

As they approached, they saw Shikamaru trying to hold up a now fainting Temari. Gaara helped hold her up while Hinata asked them to lay the lady down a sofa. They placed her on the four seater sofa and Hinata began to rummage through the basket she had placed on the table. She quickly took out two small bottles and unscrewing them both, reached into the basket again and took out a pipette or dropper; she took four drops from a blue bottle and placed them into the green one. After putting the dropper back into the basket, she screwed the lids back onto both bottles and taking the now aqua-marine bottle, shook it as she walked over to the sleeping beauty of the sofa.

She then unscrewed the lid and putting some oil onto her fingers, applied to her ankles, wrists and forehead. Temari gently awakened, lifting herself up slightly as if she had slept for a 100 years. Gaara and Shikamaru breathed out in relief and the man in black bent down to his love to help support her as she tried to sit with her back against the back of the sofa.

"Tem, are you okay?" He said gently and she nodded, looking still slightly woozy.

"What happened?" Gaara said, not having any idea of what had happened. Hinata went to his side and stood close to him.

"I proposed to your sister," Shikamaru explained. "And it didn't go to well."

"But it did." Temari said seriously although not without sounding slightly disorientated.

"You mean…?" Shikamaru tried to ask, immediately going to sit beside her.

"You made me feel so happy… I just couldn't take it."

"So… will you marry me?" Shikamaru said quietly, carefully but with a small smile tentatively on his lips.

"_**Of course." She said and with that he hugged her as they both laughed. Gaara's face began to twitch, unable to decide how to feel… happy or annoyed he hadn't asked his permission as Temari's Kazekage.**_

"_**Wait!" Shikamaru said, patting his pockets ad looking at the floor. "The ring! I must have dropped it…"**_

"_**Where were you standing," Gaara asked as he went to where he saw his and Shikamaru standing. "Here?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Hinata dropped to her knees and crawled along the ground to where she saw a glistening band of gold with tiny white and green lights. Nearly bumping into Gaara's legs, she beamed as she took the ring between her forefinger and middle finger, kneeling up to show them the found ring.**_

"…_**And you'll never guess what Ten Ten did when she found Neji … Oh!" Kankuro said, looking to see Shikamaru happily holding Temari in his arms whilst Hinata was kneeling in front of Gaara with a rig in her hands.**_

"_**CONGRATULATIONS!" Screeched Naruto, almost dropping the beer and soft drinks he brought in on a tray. "You two kept things quiet…"**_

"_**No," Hinata said laughing, getting up quickly and handing the ring back to Shikamaru who then proudly placed the ring on Temari's finger who after admiring the ring, kissed her fiancé lovingly. "They are the happy couple."**_

_**Gaara looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders when he saw the slightest look of disappointment in the extra-ordinary woman's face as she was talking just then.**_

"_**I feel tired," He said suddenly, seizing Hinata's hand and leading her out of the room. "We are off to bed. We'll see you in the morning." Hinata looked like a frightened kitten, wide-eyed and shocked as she was taken from the room with the astounded people and along the corridor to his room. She didn't even have time to take her pyjamas from the basket…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Be my Teddy Bear**

_A/N: Just a quick message to you, hoping you liked the amendments and recent chapter. Thanks Lil' Nozomi for the nice message, Veraozao for your review continued support and __XxshippingsMfreakxX__ for your response I really appreciated the feedback you all gave._

_Happy reading, Anoldfan xxx _

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

_**GAARA'S BEDROOM…**_

Gaara led Hinata quickly but quietly into the bedroom, not once letting go of her hand. Letting the door close by itself, they walked into the centre of the bedroom and it was only that he gently let go of her hand. It had started to rain and with the patio doors still open wide the room was slightly chilly and cold.

Gaara look distressed; he began to pace around on the soft carpeted floor and rummaging his hands through his short, shaggy and soft red hair, tugging on tufts of it from time to time. 'Why?' He kept asking myself.

Hinata didn't know what to say or do, so thought it best to keep perfectly still and quiet. She stayed glued to the spot where he had let go of her hand. Although he had firmly held her hand, it didn't hurt and she had to admit to herself she missed the touch of his palm in hers.

After an unknown period of time, he stopped dead in his tracks. The midnight blue-haired girl in the white dress sensed the feeling that an interrogation was about to began. She felt for a moment she was back home, in front of her father and having to explain herself to him.

Gaara turned around and looked in such agony Hinata was desperate to comfort him … if only she could ascertain what was wrong, she would do all she could to put it right and end his pain right there and then.

"Who did it?" He semi-asked, semi-pined.

She did not understand exactly what it was he wanted to know but knew if she simply replied 'Pardon?', 'Sorry?' or something like that, he would feel worse or get angrier. She needed however to answer him quickly…

"I will tell you what you want to know, but I am not sure what was done… can you tell me so I can answer you better?"

The girl's diplomacy had saved her from a barrage of heated, unnecessary words from the Kazekage. He admired tact and control a lot and hers managed to try and get him to think a bit rather than react. 'Thank Kami my gourd is in the living room,' he reminded himself. 'Otherwise I do not know if I could control my anger well enough yet.'

"Who upset you? Just now, you sounded upset?"

"Did I?" She said, slightly upset she had worried him so much by letting her mask slip and him seeing her disappointment.

"Yes." He stated bluntly. "And I know you were upset. Those idiots may not have realised but I could detect it in your voice."

He started to pace again and Hinata knew he needed to speak his mind or he'd work himself up into a frenzy… she needed to act with caution. He looked at the now heavy rain as it landed hard onto the patio area of crazy paving outside his room. The cold and warm fronts of air current were now mingling against each other in the sky and he felt the tension grow as he knew lightning would soon come. Turning to the girl again, he spoke to her again but calmer.

"I had to hide so many emotions from those around me… usually when I was possessed by the one-tailed demon with blood lust for anyone I was near. Yet somehow, you can sense my emotions and certainly, as expert as you are in hiding your true feelings, I feel them too," He then rushed towards her in the now darkening room as the moonlight began to get blocked out by dark clouds. His eyes met hers, piercing pale green eyes which shone brightly which seemed to penetrate the soft, delicate white orbs of hers intently. "So, tell me. Please! Who hurt you just now?"

"Myself." She answered, sighing as she spoke and blushing hard averting his gaze.

"What happened?" He asked, not moving away until he got a reasonable answer.

"I have had my heart broken in the past," She explained. "My love was rejected and though I have moved on … I am beyond any hope of thinking that I will ever be part of a happy couple."

The sky flashed and she jumped forward and into his arms, her head tucked down into the Kazekage's shoulder. She trembled slightly and the glow in his eyes changed as he held her loosely in his arms, worried about her.

"Are you okay?" He said softly, sweetly. A gentle roll of thunder was then heard and it was then he heard her…

"He He!"

He felt her giggle gently into his tunic and he couldn't help but feel a small smile spread onto his face, relieved that she was okay.

"Some ninja I am," She said as she lifted herself away from the Kazekage's warm, comfortable chest and stared up at him. Her eyes were moist and smiled at him which filled him with such a strong feeling it clutched at his chest and almost wasn't able to concentrate on what she was saying"Frightened of a little thunder!"

Very slowly, he moved his arms from around her, but the care in his eyes was still there. She gently pulled away from him, but a sweet smile stayed there, as did the brightness in her eyes which made him want to fight the world over to protect.

"We should go to bed." He said.

"Oh Kami! My pyjamas are in the living room, I'll just go and…"

"Don't go." He requested strongly. His arms were now folded across his chest, his face serious and his eyes focused, willingly her not to leave the room. It was then Hinata was reminded that this man was a General of the Allied Shinobi Forces, a Kage of a powerful land and not just the man she had been lucky enough to now more deeply.

The now shy lady nodded, her face now turned and from him and looking onto the ground. 'It's best not to ask too many questions,' she reasoned with herself. 'If he wants me to stay, then I will stay for as long as he wishes.' She began to flick some of her hair away from her face and back behind her ears in a smooth, sweeping motion. She stayed like that for a while as Gaara felt a burning paining deep inside his abdomen and made him shake slightly as another flash of lightning appeared from the sky.

His arms slowly dropped to his side, confident she wouldn't go. 'Why did I not want her to leave the room?' He asked himself, expecting Kanky to try and answer the question for him … but instead all he felt inside his was the warmth in his abdomen, Realising that it was starting to spread lower into his body.

"I'm just going to take a shower," he advised the pale skinned, dark hard woman in front of him. "Can I use the shower cream you bought me?"

Hinata blushed at the idea of something she made for him going to be used … and in such an intimate situation as a shower. She couldn't fight the little fantasy in her mind from earlier as she extracted the juices from flowers and herbs with her hands that at least a part of her could touch him. She put her heart and soul into each bottle and now he would feel it. The thought made gave her hope, just as thunder growled above as it did in her mind at the image of his naked body under the misty, steamy shower he would take.

"Hinata?" He asked, still waiting for a reply from the now blushing konoichi who appeared blissfully deep in her thoughts.

"Of course," She said, her blush deepening on her cheeks. "Forgive me for my over-excited imagination. Thunder storms often drive me to distraction."

Gaara nodded, slightly annoyed she wasn't thinking of something else, like he was when he felt himself begging for the moonlight to come and light up her white dress so he could examine her from head-to-toe. Taking the bottom part of the pyjamas and the shower cream from the bed, he started to walk towards the bedroom door to use the communal bathroom's shower.

"Gaara," Hinata called, reaching for the silk pyjama top from the bed and having obtained it, showed it to him. "You should wear this as well, it's cold and you could catch a cold if you only wear the trousers."

"I want you to wear that," He advised. Her eyes became wide and she breathed in deeply. "You can use the shower here and then at least you have something comfortable to wear without the hassle of having to leave the room."

'He could also just get my pyjamas for me if he is already going into the hallway to take a shower.' She thought as she put it back down on the bed. 'I may need to be just a little bit cautious this night in case emotions and hormones took control of either of us'. Of course, she wanted him desperately… but in the right way.

She nodded modestly to him and seeing him return the nod, her eyes followed him as he left the room and closed the door. At last she exhaled in relief. It looked like the rain had now stopped outside. Going to the patio doors and closing them to try and warm up the room, she then closed the thick white door curtains and went back to the bed to where she put the sleeping garment. Sorting the creams and gels into different sections, she placed them upon the bedside table. Picking up the silky night shirt delicately, she also took a rejuvenating bath gel and went into the bathroom.

When he had come back into the bedroom, Hinata was still in the bathroom. Gaara noticed she had closed the patio doors and organised the bathroom products onto the little bedside table. He smiled slightly, liking the sensation of the smooth silk against his legs and wondering what she would feel like when she was ready.

He heard her humming sweetly and decided to get into the bed first to prevent avoid the potentially difficult situation of them getting into the bed together. He went to the side of the bed he usually slept in and with his back to the bathroom door, lay on his side. It wasn't long until the bathroom door and opened and with the approaching konoichi came the smell of oranges and honey suckle.

Hinata was nervous, wearing the silk night shirt Gaara had given her which came down to her knees. Walking quietly over to the bed in case he was asleep, she carefully pulled back the top corner of the bed covers on her side of the bed and gently slipped into it, the silken bed sheets gently gracing her bed legs. She accidentally touched her shins against his calves, making Gaara's eyes burst open and as he felt (even through the silk trousers) the smooth legs gracefully pull themselves away from him, he realised how fortunate he was that he was lying on his side … he was very much aware of her presence and it was making a certain part of him … grow, shall we say.

"Are you awake?" She said tenderly, hoping she had not woken him.

"Just resting," He said almost in a soft whisper. "I just find it hard to sleep still."

"Can I do something to help?" She asked and Gaara's non-existent eyebrows arched. 'Is this girl really unaware how sexy and seductive she sounds asking this?' He didn't want her to feel obligated to him in any way to do anything she didn't want and so when he hadn't answered and he felt a curvy body press against his back and a slender arm on top of the covers around his chest and upper arm… he had to do all he could to not do anything. He felt the moan building in his mind and body as he wanted so badly to feel her legs too touching his.

'YOU'RE BEING GREEDY,' Kanky informed him. 'I'M GOING TO BUTT OUT NOW BUT DON'T SCARE HER!'

The sand man hated to admit it but Kanky was right this woman was not just an object, it was Hinata. She was the first woman other than his mother or sister to have ever held him. This konoichi was special … not because of her nobility but because of her way of she chose to live her life. She was the sunshine and moonlight to his eclipse of the heart… he was changing so much and he owed it to meeting her again. When they ad 1st met, it was the Chuunin Exams where a very shy, nervous girl had to fight her cousin a man who hated all she represented. Somehow, she made it through that fight and although she may have lost that match… the long-tem repercussions of her bravery and resolve to not give up granted her Neji's respect. At that time, he did not see that and only saw her weakness… how wrong he was.

She had seen how terrible a thing he was when he was fighting Rock Lee and also in battle elsewhere... he'd even helped be part of an attack on the Leaf Village, her village. Regardless of this, she somehow forgave him (like Naruto had) and right now was holding him. Him, the murder of 100's, possibly 1000's of people was now in the arms of the most beautiful an caring kwoman he had ever known. She was starting to sleep lightly pressed against him, a soft moan of comfort coming from her mouth and causing his heart to beat fast and hard. She then said something that made him want to turn around and face her:

"Thank you … for saving me." Her dreams began to be filled with a ray of light she had known only once before and at last, she felt a part of herself that was having to be locked away become free. She was murmuring in her sleep and spoke soundless words with a smile.

His erection now gone and having felt she should be safely asleep, turned to face her … and he was so glad he had moved. Though the room was dark he could see her shiny dark-blue hair reflect the distant moonlight through the closed curtains in front of them. She had on her face a beautiful smile and now her comfortable sleeping position had been affected by his shift in body position, she now crept closer to him, putting her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest.

Gaara thought his heart beat would wake her up from the incessant movement it made in his chest but it didn't. She seemed now even more comfortable and started to breathe heavier, the sensation of the warm air on his chest making him shiver slightly.

'How am I supposed to sleep like this?' He wondered, hesitating not knowing what would be the best thing to do.

'TRY CLOSING YOUR EYES, JUST A SUGGESTION.'

Muttering quietly at why his brain had degenerated to such an extent he was imagining a voice in his head, he closed his eyes. It wasn't that long before he felt comfortable with the contact between and very soon, he fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Be my Teddy Bear **

_A/N: You have been so patient waiting for this story to be updated thank you! My son was not very well this weekend but now he has made a very good recovery and sleeping soundlessly… meaning I can take the opportunity to hopefully create a chapter worthy of the time you took to wait._

_The reviews that I have received really boosted me when my son was sick during the night and I just couldn't sleep… thanks for cheering me up! Veraozao, I wish I knew Portuguese so I could read your story thanks for your review. __Haru-n-Keiko__, thanks for thinking it's cute^_^), Kagomefan00 … I wish I could say more than a mere thank you for your extremely kind and moving reviews. Primavera, thanks for your amazing feedback and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. _

_Hoping this story finds you all well and happy (and if you are not, I hope I take any sadness or pain away)._

_With much love, Anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**THE MORNING AFTER IN THE KAZEKAGE'S BEDROOM…**

Hinata woke up bug-eyed, hazily reaching over to where Gaara had been lying ... but he was not there. She gently rubbed her hand over his side of the bed but realised Gaara had gone. Slowly, she rose up on the bed and it was then she heard a voice:

"Good morning Hinata."

She stared with blurry eyes at the Kazekage, still shirtless with ruffled spiky red hair and wearing the silk pyjama bottoms he slept in the night before. She smirked for the first time in her life and let her body fall gently onto the silken bed. She covered her grinning, blushing face by pulling the bed covers over her head whilst the semi-naked man could not help but grin uncharacteristically in return.

He felt proud that he could get such a reaction from the sleeping beauty and her coquettish behaviour in front of him was making him want to go to the bed and ask her to give him back the pyjama top she was wearing right now.

He went back to the more-than-generously sized food bar to check if the donut maker had finished cooking and sure enough…

PING!

… It had. Taking out 8 fresh, sweet smelling cinnamon donuts from the machine with a pair of tongs, he placed them one at a time onto a white plate. He then went to the drinks bar and took out two cool bottles of fresh orange juice from a small fridge and began to pour them into glasses. The smell of food hit Hinata from her happy daze and her eyes burst open… not having eaten diner the night before had made her hungry.

She slowly pulled the coves from her face and as she sat herself up on her arms, moved them above her head to gently stretch up. Gaara nearly spilt the 2nd glass of orange juice that he had nearly finished pouring when he saw her do that. The last thing to grace his mind for a while being'She is an angel spreading its wings.'

Looking at her get up from the bed and gracefully make the bed, smoothing the small crinkles from the silk bed sheet and lift the cover elegantly into the air before letting it land carefully upon the bed, he forgot everything. He didn't think or feel a thing … he merely existed for that time to observe this Muse inspire the objects and things around him to come to life around her.

"Good morning Gaara."

Her voice was so quiet that Gaara could easily have missed it if he was not so focused upon her. Her eyes averted his and he could not see her lips move from where she stood but to him her words were the song notes of a lark, announcing the beginning of a new day. When he had awoken less than hour ago and found her sleeping contentedly with her arms around him and his legs wrapped around hers, he reluctantly had to move away as he felt (yet again) a certain part of his anatomy grow hard and hot between them. The former vessel of a demon felt unaccustomed to both physical contact and his penal reaction to being touched.

Realising his stupid aggressive behaviour towards her the night before meant she had not eaten; he wanted to make sure Hinata had something good to eat when she woke up.

She now stood by the bed, the side of her body facing him until she spun swiftly, smoothly on her toes to face him, her eyes on the ground by his feet as she flicked her raven-coloured hair behind each ear, the smallest smile on her face and slightest rogue to her cheeks. The pyjama shirt from the set she had bought him would never look as good to Gaara as it did right now. It was big on her, as his trousers were on him and clung gently to his pelvis but he could see her curves and how long her legs were. He put the glass down with a soft thud on the drinks counter and went to the wardrobe to gather his clothes for that day.

"I'll quickly dress and get your things so you can wear some clean clothes…" He paused a moment to sigh, annoyed at what he was like with her the previous night. … I am sorry I rushed you in here like that last night."

"Gaara, don't be sorry. I am not." Her quiet voice rang as loud as church bells in his ears. He smiled as he saw her cheeks bloom two poppies and lips curve sweetly at the corners of her mouth, but slowly his smile thinned and face changed into a serious looking expression.

" My short temper is my worst enemy," He looked at her , taking out a clean, red and brown uniform from the wardrobe. When he closed the wardrobe door he stole a glance at her face and his small smile returned to his lips and the soft colour of his cheeks reddened slightly. "I must get you your things… I should have gotten them earlier." Excusing himself from the bedroom, he went to the communal bathroom to quickly wash his face and change.

* * *

**AT THE FRONT DOOR…**

"Neji-Sama," Sakura greeted in a slightly surprised but upbeat tone. "Please come in."

"Good morning Sakura-Sama," Neji said, giving the pretty pink-haired konoichi a small bow before entering the Hokage's Mansion. "I am sorry for coming so early but my Uncle asked me to come."

"Are you here to see Hinata-Chan?" She asked and saw the ashen face, dark-haired and white-eyed man nod curtly. His face was waspish and as they walked through the hallway and towards the Living Room, his lips seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as he pushed them tightly together.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"I… don't think so." Sakura said.

"How has she been?" He spoke with genuine concern but Sakura's response was interrupted by the voices of two squabbling sand siblings from the Living Room:

"Give that back."

"Hell… no."

"You pervert, GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Make me."

"Okay."

"OW! What the heck!"

"Thanks for giving me that back Kankuro. I'm glad you respect your Elders."

"Humph!"

Neji cast an indignant look at the two Senior Officials of the Kazekage as Temari held proudly in her hands what appeared to be a pair of blue pyjamas with little birds embroidered into them Hinata's pyjamas. The lips changed suddenly into a scowl and seeing the basket that Hinata had left their house with the day before on the Living Room table shook his head angrily, his mind reeling in shock at his realisation that Hinata had and was now asleep without her night things.

He stayed standing there for a few moments, his whole body now starting to shake…

… And this was when Gaara walked into the Living Room.

Contempt written over the furious face of Neji as he saw the Kazekage walk into the room, he snapped a question straight at the man who had the indecency to show no shame or embarrassment as seeing her cousin in front of him … knowing that she had stayed her with him and was most probably sleeping naked in his bed this very moment.

"Where is my Cousin?"

Gaara looked at the man in front of him, recognising the look of outrage, disgust, anguish and pain Neji was showing through his eyes. The moon-eyed man's body was perfectly still, the face bursting with hidden angst and telling everything through his eyes.

"She's just getting up."

Neji banged into the side of the Kazekage roughly as he walked along the hallway and using his Byakugan accessed his X-Ray vision. He so wanted to beat that red-haired man badly but even thinking about it made the curse mark his Unce had given him burned and stung his forehead, threatening to send pain into the whole of his body. He needed to find his cousin...

* * *

**THE HALLWAY…**

"Huh?" He said in soft surprise as he spotted his little cousin and walking up to the bedroom door, opened it. There she was in her white dress, her hair brushed and face looking tranquil having a sip of orange juice and eating a doughnut.

"Brother?" She said slightly taken aback. "Good morning. Please join me?"

Neji closed the door quickly behind him and walking up to the doe-eyed lady in front him, lost all look and feelings of anger and hatred. Instead his face showed worry, care and concern. He sighed loudly as he came to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata-Sama…" He began, only to be interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Please call me sister." The voice was soft and pleading, making him hug her slightly tighter. He wished so badly he had gone to that party at Naruto's and not gone on that double date with Ten Ten and the Aburame-Inuzuka couple. He could have protected her, saved her from this potentially scandalous situation and ensured she was still a virgin.

"Sis… Hinata. Look, I know why you are doing this but whatever plans Uncle has… don't make yourself a whore for his ambition." The words stung her worse than an insect sting and she stood there limply in his arms.

"Is that what you think of me?" She asked flatly, her voice now void of emotion.

"It is what being said," He stated, Neji's arms now clasping Hinata's shoulders strongly and squeezing them lovingly in his hands. "You have so many opportunities… so many things to live for and can be. Don't ruin your future, especially over things that can never happen."

Hinata stared into his eyes and saw the care and worry in them … she knew he was concerned for her; his cousin. 'But why did it feel that there was another reason too?' She pondered and within the seemingly empty eyes a flash of inspiration lit them briefly before they returned to a ghostly stillness.

"Kami," She said with such dramatic effect Neji lessened her grip to see better why she exclaimed. "If people are talking about me then…"

"… They are about our family too." He ended her sentence for her. She closed her eyes in pain. Despite all the things she regretted, it was not being able to be the person her family needed her to be… and was letting them down again. She, the eldest child of the Clan Leader who was deemed unfit to lead in comparison to her stronger, more talented little sister. The Konoichi who had failed many a time on a mission and even been kidnapped, bringing her family disappointment and shame. Now, her actions were affecting her entire clan's reputation and standing within society the very things her family held dear.

"Uncle has asked me to bring you home. He said he needs to talk with you."

Hinata simply nodded at the man standing in front of her, his eyes sympathetic and supportive. She flicked her hair behind her ears once more and putting on her black sandals, walked with her cousin out of the room. Her father's over-eagerness for her to persue the Kazekage was meaning her whole family's reputation was going to be under attack from everyone. She needed to prevent her choices affecting her famiy but to not let them prevent her from following her heart. Thinking quickly as she walked, she had an idea ... a risky one but it WAS still an option...

* * *

**THE HALLWAY ENTRANCE TO THE LIVING ROOM…**

Hinata looked at the concerned gaze of the Kazekage as she walked down the hallway and towards the Living Room to collect her things before leaving. She gave him a small smile and he nodded back in response, his face strong and arms folded tightly against his enlarged chest as he took a deep breath in upon seeing her with her cousin.

Their eyes locked as she approached him: a demure look meeting a brazen one and a gentle glance meeting a strong stare. As she came within a few meter of him, she turned sideways so she faced him as she past him in the entrance way. The siblings had promptly returned her clothes to her basket and after she removed the lotions, oils and bathing creams from it and onto the table, she picked the wicker handle up in both hands. Bowing to everyone, she thanked them and following her cousin, walked out of the living room where she ever so lightly brushed past Gaara's arm and left the Hokage's residence.

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" Yelled an effervescent Naruto; his face lively and jovial. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at the quiet, sad faces of the friends and family around him.

"I don't think the Hyuga Clan is going to be visiting Suna (Sunagakure) in a while." Temari joked though her voice and face showed disappointment.

"What happened?" He asked as he watched everyone go to the dining room in quietude. "Are you all ignoring me or something?" Naruto was really starting to get annoyed until Gaara placed a hand on his arm and they followed the others into the dining room.

* * *

**THE HYUGA ESTATE…**

Quickly putting the basket inside her room, she followed Neji to her father's favourite meeting place: the wooden walkway just outside the training room and opposite the flower garden. She walked behind her cousin. Her mind was made up and she focused hard to project just how serious a person she could be.

From the moment she used her Byakugan to see through the walls of the Hokage's Mansion when she heard her cousin's voice and saw him going into the living room, she knew she had to prepare herself quickly and look as natural as possible. When they had talked, she knew Neji cared about her and was trying to tell her what her father wanted to talk to with her to get engaged to the Kazekage or lose her family.

At last, she saw from the side of her cousin her father sitting as usual on the wooden planks o decking outside the training room, looking at the vary of flowers there.

"Ah! Hello children." He called almost kindly too them, if only his voice did not hold a note of suspicion.

"Uncle."

"Father."

They both bowed to the head of their family and with a nod of his head, they rose up in unison. He smiled at them both coolly as if to chill them where they stood but they did not. Both of them stood strong and tall, making the cold smile defrost slightly on his face.

"Neji thank you for bringing my daughter here. Please go and rest, you had to leave early this morning and haven't eaten."

"Uncle." He said and giving one sincere look of care and worry to his cousin, left her to speak her father.

"Sit," He said to her and promptly she sat down beside her father. The two did not talk for some moments, the father taking the opportunity to look fully at his daughter. Something was slightly different about her… was it love? "I have heard many good things about your progress with the Kazekage."

He scanned her face for clues but not even the slightest blush crossed her face. 'Interesting,' he thought. 'This wall flower would have fainted and turned into a tomato in blushes in the past at such a talk.'

"The rumours are not true." She lied perfectly.

"Oh?"

"I have done as you have asked and tried to help induce his affections for me … but I have failed and as such, have a request?" She looked straight into her father's eyes in deadly earnest. 'Is this woman here really my daughter?' Stunned silence struck him. 'What?' Clearing his throat a little, he took the time to see if he could learn more.

"A request?"

"Yes. I ask you to disown me."

"DISOWN you?" Hiashi's words came out disjointed, as though he had never had to have uses them before. 'What kind of game is she trying to play with me? She loves her family as much as I do…. Why wouls she want to leave us? What about our plan for her to marry the Kazekage? Is she trying to change her mind when she agreed to it so easily?"Hinata, I don't understand your reasoning."

"My behaviour to obtain the Kazekage's favour has caused damage to the Clan's reputation… to save ourselves you must disown me and renounce me as your daughter. If the Kazekage ever did show affection to me, perhaps then you would be so kind as to give me your pardon and welcome me back."

"You take a risk." He said truthfully.

"But if I take this risk on by myself my family will escape further judgement from others. They will see the Hyuga Clan acting in its best interest and trying to disassociate itself from a … girl seemingly whoring in public." She broke eye contact as she said the last part of her 2nd sentence. It stung her eyes to say the truth and didn't want her father to see her affected by it.

Hiashi Hyuga had always looked at daughter by his side as being a disappointment; a failure and a weakling who disgraced the family name… how wrong he was. 'So, she DOES plan to persue him but does not want the family to get hurt in the process. Interesting...'

"You would do that for us?" He said factually, realising that there was no real question in his mind as to how serous she was.

"Absolutely," She said immediately in response. "You, my mother and uncle know more than anyone else about what sacrifice really is. I want to save my family from myself."

There was so much he wanted to say, to show her but knew he never could. It wasn't that he didn't love her, she was his daughter but this was the first time he felt that pride that grabbed at his heart like a fist and clench tightly within him.

"It is your choice," He said consentingly. "But take good care of yourself. If you do need my help… find a non-public way to do so. I will answer you."

She smiled at the polite gesture, knowing as he did she could never ask for his help again. Such a plea for help would fall on deaf ears and not receive a response. It was not her father's fault he was this way and she did not blame him he was encouraged from birth to protect him and his family above everything… even his wife, his bother and now his daughter.

"Thank you," She bowed gently. "With your permission, I will take some items from my room and will leave the Estate in an hour's time…"

"Stay for lunch." He said automatically, not thinking that it would be strange for the family members to eat with her and then for her to be disowned … he just wanted to make sure she as fed and had more than what she needed.

"That is very kind. I believe Neji is making a lunch for me to take on my way. I will accept that meal happily now."

"Be careful," He warned her, his eyes burning in honesty. "I know now you are not the girl I used to know but don't let him or any one hurt you."

"They won't." She assured him and with their talk at an end, went to her room to write a letter to her little sister and pack her things. She would tell Neji later what was happening and ask him to hand her sister the letter when she came back from her mission. She was sad not to be able to tell her sister Hanabi herself but knew this was the right thing to do… 'If I want to protect my family and for Gaara to know I am doing this for him and not because my father wants me to, he'll never know that I love him.' She stopped walking for a second, realising she said she loved Gaara and smiling, continued on her way with confidence.

* * *

**THE ABURAME CLAN'S ANT COLONY…**

"WOOF!"

"Kiba…" Spoke an even-toned, tall man wearing a hoodie and dark sunglasses. "Can you please tell Akamaru to stop peeing on the ant's nest?"

"He did apologise," Kiba spoke in support of the large with white, fluffy fur. He wore a dark tracksuit with purple upside down triangles on each face and had thick, spiky looking brown hair. "But I'll tell him again."

"Thanks." Shino said. "Or I'll tell the fleas where they can get a free snack tonight."

"Wo-of?" Akamaru barked worryingly, looking at his other Master and going on his back paws to do a begging posture. Shino smirked and patted the large dog reassuringly.

"I'm joking." He explained to which Kiba winked at him with his mouth making a nice, round 'O' shape.

"Did I just hear my Shino say he had made a 'joke'?" Kiba teased, putting his hands on his hips and starting to make 'Oooo' noises before laughing gently.

Shino shrugged at the man in black and feeling a bit hurt turned his back on him with a loud:

"HUMPH!"

"Oh crap… did I take it too far, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"You're safe from the dog house tonight." Shino retorted and Kiba grinned a wolfish smile, his two front fangs proudly sticking out for the world to see.

"… Shino-Kun … Kiba-Kun…?" A soft voice called out across the yard.

"Hinata?" Shino asked and Kiba sniffed the air and nodded happily, his tongue now sticking out. "Let's go and welcome her."

When they rushed to the front of their land, they saw the old friend and team mate with a small bundle of bags and items. She looked shaky on her feet and Kiba ran to her, just able to catch her in time.

"Hinata!" The dog boy called out, shaking her gently in his arms, his eyes bursting with tears and whines. Shino then came over and helped pick up the light woman in his arms.

"She'll be fine, Kiba. Can you and Akamaru help prepare a bed for her and bring her things into the house for me? I'll bring her into the house."

"Sure," Kiba replied. "Well come up when we've finished."

Shino nodded and the three males sprung into action; Akamaru and Kiba taking turn to fetch items before rushing into the house to put fresh bed linen on the bed in the guest room.

"Sorry…" He heard the dark-blue haired lady murmur as he carried her towards the front of the house.

"You have not done anything wrong. We love our Hina-Chan and she's always welcome."

She smiled as she slept into a small slumber in Shino's arms… and it remained on her face even when she woke up.

* * *

**KIBA AND SHINO'S HOME BETWEEN THE ABURAME AND INUZUKA CLAN'S GROUNDS…**

"Hey sleepy." Kiba greeted her warmly as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hi." She said groggily back. As soon as she had opened her eyes she knew she was it her best freinds home. The bed was lumpier and sheets rougher than in Gaara's room but it felt so comfortably familiar that she could have been in her old room at the Hyuga Estate.

"We heard what happened," Kiba said in a slightly serious face. "And we want you to know that we have and always will be the family that you can actually be lucky enough to have… no questions asked.

She laughed and gently rubbed the top of his surprisingly soft shaggy hair. Akamaru barked in agreement and landed with a large THUMP on her legs, making her laugh harder.

"Oh great idea," Shino said sarcastically from a chair at the opposite side of the room, making Hinata stop laughing to catch her breath. "Let's stop the blood from moving to her legs so she can never walk again."

"Oh… lay off." Kiba rebuked and Shino stuck his tongue out, making Hinata burst into giggle which infectiously spread through to all of them, even a husky 'he he he' noise from Akamaru.

"I have something to tell you three," She began, thinking how much the day had taken its toll on her and that before things got on top of her, to talk about it with the people she KNEW she could trust most. "I asked my father to disown me and not for the reasons he told me…"

She explained what she had happened at the party (which Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Neji and Ten Ten missed as they were out on a double date), the things that happened after, how why those things happened, including why she decided to leave her family's home.

"Hinata…" He said, taking her hand and patting it gently as he looked adamantly into her eyes. "I think I need a beer." She giggled as she had earlier and Shino sighed, slightly annoyed at Kiba's inability to keep serious but smirked happily, nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Be my Teddy Bear.**

_A/N: Primavera, after reading your review I think you are on the same wavelength as me and will hopefully like this chapter. In regards to the latest comment entitled 'I don't get it', I am very happy to read your response, thanks for your opinions and know I take it very much on board. The reason why Hinata asks to be disinherited and why the last chapter was disjointed can be seen in more depth in this chapter._

_However, I'd to highlight some of these reasons in a bit more depth ... right now! Lol! _

_My reasons for making the last chapter 'jumpy' is because Gaara is a man who for the last few years has been suffering physically and mentally. His mind jumps from one way of thinking to another very quickly (hence him hearing the voice 'Kanky and the more he begins to feel for Hinata, the more emotonal he becomes. Hinata has had her heart broken once before, fearing she will never be able to be loved back and sees as time goes on just how much she does feel for the Kazekage._

_Hinata askes her father to be disowned and banished from the family though her father wants her to be married to Gaara, whatever the cost, is because in my mind I wondered 'What if Gaara found ever out later on that Hinata's father ordered her to be with him? Would he believe that she actually does love him or because she was told to be with him?' _

_Also, does Hiashi care enough about his family to realise that any loss of reputation on her part will indirectly or directly affect everyone else? He is dedicated to the clan in trying to raise their power and influence … but at what cost to everyone in the short term? Has he actually thought that far enough ahead or did merely he see the opportunity to add a Kazekage to his family and not think what affect this bizarre situation might have on the Clan in the very village they live in? Konoha is a lively village where gossip is rife and people judge each other on their actions and the actions of their families (ie. Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan when he was a child or Naruto as a child and possessing the 9-tailed fox). _

_After this chapter, things will get less choppy and flow better... in fact, it's going to be a treat to write. The logic is strange in this story because of the character's mental states but please bare with it its done for a reason. No scrambling of brains is intended and later I'll try to make the last chapter and this one the best I can! ^_^ _

_Wishing all of you an amazing day, Anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

**THREE HOURS LATER AT THE HYUGA ESTATE…**

An exhausted looking young girl with black hair and large white eyes arrived home at last. The four day mission to the Fire Temple had sapped at her will to live … monks were not the most fun people to help prepare for their 'Festival of Silence'. Dropping off her bag of supplies in her room, she saw a pensive looking cousin of hers sitting on her bed and starring daggers into the air. Blood was streaming from his right eye and ran down his cheek gently.

"NEJI!" She yelled out, dropping the bag on in the corridor where she stood and rushed to her cousin, her hands at her medical kit.

He only realised his little cousin was there when she knelt in front of him and began tending to wound. She already had a good idea of what had happened as a child her father often asked her to stay and witness him punish the lower members of her family. Hiashi would both beat them and then use the curse mark tattooed on their foreheads, sending excruciating pain through the whole of their bodies, forcing them into obedience. It looked like her father had really overdone it a bleeding eye could result in complete loss of sight in that eye.

"She's gone." He said quietly.

"What?" She said, not really paying attention as she concentrated her chakra on the eye to stop it bleeding and help save it. Within a few seconds, she was done and was about to clean up the blood from his face when he handed her a small white envelope.

"Here," He said. "Hinata asked me to give this to you and you alone. Uncle was adamant that I give him it and lost his temper when I wouldn't." Hanabi put down the surgical wipe and exchanged it with him for the letter. Whatever was in it, it must have been important: not only because Hinata could not tell her in person but for Neji to guard it so fervently that he would risk going blind to ensure she alone received it.

Opening it quickly, she scanned the letter before grabbing his hand and running out of the house with him, asking Neji for details of what Hinata's 'recent behaviour' had been:

* * *

**_Dear Sister,_**

**_How sad I feel I cannot call you my 'sister' anymore, but this I think is for the best. No doubt you have or will here of my recent behaviour with the Kazekage and to know it is affecting our Clan is killing me … Hanabi, I asked father to disown me and banish me from the family home. _**

**_This is the best decision for everyone Neji is going to marry Ten Ten as soon as he gets father's permission and I know in the future you like so many of our cousins will one day want a good future and perhaps get married. If I stay at home, my actions will affect everyone's future. I will not cause such pain. _**

**_Hanabi, I love you and whatever happens, you can always rely on me._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Your big sister, Hinata xxx_**

* * *

**THE ABURAME-INUZUKA HOME…**

Kurenai Sensei had come with her young toddler to see her old students. She often came to visit them and to find Hinata in their kitchen chatting happily with them was a wonderful surprise.

"Hinata," She said quietly, going up to the pretty woman and hugging her. "How are you? I have heard so many strange and terrible things…"

Ushering the closest woman she had to her to a chair beside her and pulling her god-child onto her knee, she explained to the curly hair, red-eyed mother what things she heard were true, what was false and what had just happened.

Kurenai smiled at her darling student, realising for the first time she was experiencing that strange feeling of recognition that a parent or teacher must feel when their children copy the way they behave. Kurenai had been secretly dating Asuma (the Sensei of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru) for nearly 4 years and the closest anyone knew of their relationship was Kakashi Hatake (Naruto and Sakura's teacher) when he spotted them walking together in the middle of the village. When she told her lover she was pregnant, he was overjoyed and they planned to marry before the baby was born.

Sadly, he was killed when the village was invaded and she never had the chance for her daughter to meet her father. Throughout her pregnancy and even to this day, the people in her village spoke badly of her and her child… but she never regretted for one second the life she had with Asuma. Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru often came to visit her and giver her their support, advice and love. Above them all, it was Hinata who helped her most with her gorgeous girl.

She was there at the birth, holding her Sensei's hand and telling her everything any woman wanted to know at such a time"You are doing brilliantly" and "One last push and you can see your baby at last". One push later and a small, crying baby girl was placed onto her mother's tummy. All she see through her happy tears were pink flesh, curly brown hair and bright red eyes.

Kurenai looked into her protégé's eyes and saw in them the choices of a woman living her life her own way and without regret … she was proud of her.

"You really are a brave woman," She said with a reassuringly smile and the little girl on Hinata's lap kissed her god-mother before pointing at Akamaru and smiling sweetly. Hinata put the little girl on the ground and watched her run to the dog and climb on its back for a ride around the room. "I think, without any doubt, you made a wise but difficult decision."

The side door from the garden to the kitchen burst open where a very tired looking Naruto stood, panting like a dog on a hot summer's day.

"Naruto-Sama…" Kurenai addressed him but looked surprised to see him shaking his head and waving his hands in the air.

"Thanks Sensei but there's an emergency… I need Hinata to come to my home right now."

"What's wrong?" Shino asked seriously and Kiba hearing Naruto's voice switched off the cooker and walked to stand beside Shino.

"Gaara is going nuts." He said plainly and Kurenai blinked while Kiba looked at the Hokage wide-eyed. Hinata had already gotten out of her chair and was going to join Naruto when a voice stopped her.

"Wait. Naruto," Kiba said to his old classmate and rival. "This girl needs a rest. She's been through A LOT."

"I understand that…" Naruto begun but was cut off by Shino.

"Do you, Hokage-Sama?" Naruto stared at the two men, Kiba looking to his side proudly at the man he was happy to call his and then looked back at Naruto. "Tell me, what has she been through?"

"I don't have time…"

"MAKE THE TIME!" Yelled Kurenai Sensei, shooting up from the chair like a rocket. Akamaru decided to take the tiny tot momentarily into the next room to play and quietly left the room.

"SIGH! She…"

"It's okay and I appreciate you helping Naruto and everyone out," Hinata said, making the shadow clone smile in relief as she then continued walking to Naruto's side. "I'm going to be just fine." Kiba looked utterly annoyed at her behaviour.

"Even now she acts like she's under his spell…" he muttered with contempt though Hinata refused to let the words hurt her.

"Then we are coming too." Shino said and Naruto felt pressed for time.

"Okay, whatever. But we need to go now before he tries to do something stupid."

"Akamaru," Called out Kiba affectionately. "Walkies!"

The large, white, fluffy dog trotted into the kitchen making the little girl giggle as she gently bounced on his back. Kurenai smiled and gently walked over to the pair and picked up her daughter, cuddling her in her arms.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled and everyone promptly left through the side door. Deciding to 'POOF!' into smoke later when he knew they had arrived… it was imperative he saw them there as quickly as he could.

* * *

**AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION…**

"Gaara…" Temari looked at her little brother beseechingly but no matter what she or all of them said or did, they could not seem to calm him down. He had been like this for hours, seemingly going crazier by the second, not knowing where she was or what was happening?

"Where is she?" He kept repeating quietly, walking around the house frantically with his gourd upon his back. The Kazekage had left the house 4 times to try and search Konoha for her only to be tackled each time by Naruto, Kankuro and Temari and brought back to the mansion. And this was successful because they had to explain to him if went to her house or caused a scene, it could make her situation worse.

The Kazekage stopped when he thought he heard the sound of the front door open. Sakura was talking quietly to whoever was there and Gaara eye's flashed in anger at not knowing who it was. He looked in anticipation as he heard hurried footsteps approach him, and his almost invisible eyebrows arched when he saw who had come.

A young woman with black hair and white eyes, closely followed by Neji, walked up to the Kazekage with her right hand raised, leapt into the air and slapped him hard across the face. Sakura raised her hands to her face, Naruto's jaw dropped and Kankuro and Temari shared a quick look, knowing not to move in case it spurred their brother into violence.

Neji smirked, proud that at last someone could attack the bastard without his Uncle's curse mark punishing them. Ever since he told his Uncle what happened between Hinata and Gaara in her shop, his Uncle forced him to do nothing to interfere between them and went so far as to extend the torture technique on his nephew to self-activate whenever it Neji thought or acted to hurt Gaara. 'Now… it's payback time for you using my sister…'

"You are Hinata's sister." He said uncharacteristically calmly, causing Naruto mouth to close and his elder siblings to twitch on the spot nervously. Hanabi looked up at him with anger and disgust; she was a good foot or more shorter than him but she didn't care. She stared at the man who was ruining her sister and forcing her to leave her and their family, rolling her eyes and moving her head away from his haughtily. 'What a stupid question to ask', she thought as she wondered why Sunagakure had become so desperate as to take this obviously weak looking, pathetic excuse of a man as their Kage.

Gaara thought of the younger Hyuga female's cold, icy eyes and saw the similarity between her and Neji. 'Was Hinata really related to them?' He stared at the dead white eyes of the Hyuga Clan members in front of him and realised just how special Hinata was.

"Hello?" A male voice called faintly out from the direction of the hallway. Soon, in came a small party of Shinobi two men, a dog, an older woman with a child and Hinata. Gaara eyes twinkled when he saw her there, her eyes shining warmly… until she saw her sister and him.

"Hanabi! Wait!" She yelled, running between her sister and the Kazekage, her back firmly pressed against the front of his body and began to ask how she was.

"How am I?" Hanabi said with a bitter smile. "I find our cousin nearly going blind to guard the letter you gave me from our father and you gone … over that." She pointed to the tall man behind her sister.

"The Kazekage is not to blame for any of this…"

"I am." He said, making Hinata glance over her shoulder as Gaara went to stand beside her and look at the future leader of the Hyuga Clan. He recognised her spirit so much it pained him … it was like his when he was younger. Unknowingly, they were the products of their power-crazed fathers to be the weapons for their success and had no idea of their arrogance or hatred for other.

Hanabi looked at the Kazekage, her arms now folded in front of her chest. 'At last, he is showing some backbone', she thought as the smirk became a hard smile. Neji then went to his little cousin's side in case Gaara tried to challenge her. Whatever happened, he would not fail his cousins again.

"Do you know what has happened?" She asked The Kage.

"What do you mean?" He said curtly. He had no times for games and needed the facts.

"She asked our father to be disowned… she now has no family and no home."

"She does have a home." Shino interjected, earning a hard look from Neji which he simply ignored. Gaara looked shaky on his feet and Hinata leaned closer to him and put an arm around his waist to support him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"My behaviour was causing damage to the family," She said quietly, her head focused on his chest to avoid his eyes which were large and filled with fear. "It was the best thing for them… and me."

"How?" He said, unsure if he could take anymore. "How is losing your family EVER the best thing for either you or them?" His body became stiff and he shifted the weight of his body evenly on his legs so he could balance better

"Well," She began, letting go slowly of the Kazakage's mid-rift. "It means they will be able to have good futures without any bad gossip causing problems for them … and it means I am free to choose what things I do in my life."Hanabi's eyes met Gaara shocked, pale green ones, mirroring an equally shocked look in her usually blank ones.

"Let's be honest," Hanabi said as her eyes turned to her sister. "Father would not be against you and the Kazakage's union. By all means, he would encourage it."

"He did." Hinata said and now a lot of people felt confused.

"So why leave us when father was supporting your… choice." She felt sick thinking her big sister, the woman she loved so much and admired above everyone was picking a crazy, psychopathic foreigner to be hers.

Hinata looked at both Gaara, her sister and her cousin each in turn before resting her eyes on her Sensei and god-child. She smiled at how the little girl was cuddling up to her mummy and blowing kisses to everyone in the room.

"I need everyone to know that the man I chose to be with is the man that I have chosen without any hidden agenda, especially our father. The consequences of my choice can now only affect me and not our beloved family." The answer was simple, straight forward and true. Kurenai smiled proudly once more at her beloved student and Kiba beamed at her as he put an arm around Shino and pressed him to his side.

Gaara moved a hand to Hinata's chin and tilted her head up slightly so he at last could see her eyes: they were tender, loving, frightened and fragile. He bent his head down and ever so softly kissed her. The atmosphere in the room had changed from violent to tense to happy.

"That's my girl." She whispered to her little Hinata and kissed the child on the cheek softly.

"Bro…" Kankuro said, clearing his throat after a minute had passed and he was still kissing her. "BRO!"

Annoyed at being disturbed, Gaara lifted his head and lips away from hers. His heart was furiously trying to jump out of his chest to be with hers and his lungs hurt as if another kiss would help him breath. She was blushing heavily and with smile on her face, she fainted for the 2nd time that day.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as Gaara scooped her up gently in his arms and placed her onto the four-seater sofa. HanHhhnnahhhhhHanabi

Hanabi ran to her sister's side and patted her had gently, shaking her head as she smiled. "Oh Kami… here she goes again!" He added, nudging Shino's arm before seeing him get a deathly glare in return.

Naruto hugged Sakura gently from behind laughing softly against her.

"She used to do that all that time…" He said as he shook his head.

"No knuckle-head," Sakura added with a smile. "She only did that around you."

And with that, the atmosphere became violent and tense once more. Naruto stopped laughing at when Sakura took a moment to think closed her eyes, regretting her choice of words.

"She only did that around you …" Gaara pondered aloud and Hanabi held her sister's hand tightly, Neji slowly coming join his cousins. "… Only around him?"

Kurenai flashed a warning to her two old students and Akamaru gently growled. She held the now squirming child tightly to her as she pointed to the dog to ask for another ride. Temari and Kankuro stared at their friend's … Naruto's best friend and his wife… his first ever friend ad all three siblings had the same thought go through their heads:

'Does that mean she loved him too?'

'Gaara...' Kanky tried to talk but the red-head's mind was regressing to the night before and what she had told him…

_"I have had my heart broken in the past," She explained. "My love was rejected and though I have moved on … I am beyond any hope of thinking that I will ever be part of a happy couple."_

He looked at the first friend he had ever known, the man to teach him of how valuable the bonds between people were and he grabbed his head in pain, clawing at his hair as he stared at the unwitting face of Naruto, The Orange Hokage.

"You broke her heart…" He left the back of the sofa he had been standing beside and walked towards him. Sakura grabbed at the arms around her chest desperately, shaking her head at the approaching man with sand starting to swirl out of his large gourd and around him like a gentle tornado. "… you … could have saved her from all of this."

Naruto let his arms fall to his side and pushed Sakura towards the outstretched hands of Temari. Kankuro tried to walk up to his brother but a sand wall formed in front of him each time he tried to get close to him.

"She did," He said quietly. "But I didn't love her."

"How could you not love her?" Gaara asked quietly, his arms raised in to the side in an 'I-have-no-idea-how-you-could-not' way. Across the room, a little girl started to cry at being held so tightly and reluctantly, Kurenai put her on the ground where she toddled over to Akamaru and climbed on his back. 'Best she keep quiet than make a bad situation worse' Kurenai reasoned.

"Because I was in love with Sakura." He answered. Gaara nodded, still approaching and a look of pity swept the Kazekage's face.

"I see," He said admittedly. "But you still broke her heart." He took the sand which swirled around him and making it into a fist, grabbed and trapped the Hokage firmly within its grasp. He gasped and choked, making Gaara smirk at the familiar sound. This man betrayed his own ninja way by breaking the bond and heart between himself and Hinata… he betrayed him. 'All he has done is a lie,' he thought bitterly, his eyes filling with tears as he prepared to squeeze out of the man's body like a tube of toothpaste.

"HINATA!" Screamed a frightened Kurenai as she saw Akamaru dash around the room, yelping in pain as the little girl giggled, pulling his tail again to make him go faster and towards the two Kages.

"Hinata?" Gaara repeated and seeing a nervous looking dog slow down as he approached him, looked at the laughing girl on its back, waving her arms up at him to hold her. He stared into her eyes with his still angry, crocodile-pale eyes with slits o green for pupils and saw her eyes filled with laughter, light and happiness … so like his Hinata's eyes despite them being red. The fist of sand fell to the ground, Naruto falling to the ground hard and Sakura rushing to his side to treat and see him.

Gaara took a few steps towards the pretty, smiling child who was so eager to be held by him and bending down picked her up. She giggled as she nuzzled into his chest and started to babble. Kurenai was so frightened as she moved stealthily and slowly towards the Kazekage, stopping a little way away from him and reaching her arms out for her daughter.

"You have a beautiful name." He whispered to the child and he swore that as he lifted the child closer to his face that she blushed. Smiling, he handed her back to her mother.

"Thank you, thank you…" She kept repeating ever so quietly under her breath as she patted her daughter on the back with the bonnie child's head resting on her shoulder as she yawned loudly. "I think you need a nap, young lady," She commented and sniffing the air, chuckled. "AND a nappy change."

* * *

**_I hope this chapter has not caused anyone any problems or dissatisfaction I do try my best to make it the best I can for all of us. You can always PM me or put in a review if you can think of anything you'd like to tell me or would even like to see. I will work on this chapter and the last one over the next few days before I upload a new one. Have an amazing week and thank you for your patience! ^_^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Be my Teddy Bear**

_A/N: At last… a kiss! I know it took a long time but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for your patience and I am happy to present to you Chapter 10._

_*Aurora is the first name of Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

**5:30PM INSIDE HINATA'S BEDROOM AT SHINO AND KIBA'S HOME…**

'I can't believe she brought them with her'. On the tiny beech wood desk in front of a large open window was a large vase with the bouquet of flowers he had ordered for her. He saw that she had independently taken out the single sand-coloured rose and placed it in its own porcelain flower holder.

She had been asleep nearly most of the day and soon he would have to leave her and return to the Hokage Mansion, not only to sort out with Naruto what he did but also to change into his Kazekage Uniform. Tonight, he would be attending a meal with the other Kages to formally welcome Naruto as the 'New Hokage'.

Taking the small terracotta-looking flower up from its holder, he examined it carefully. It was then he noticed a pair of bright white eyes staring at him with an equally bright smile. She was sitting up, looking refreshed and happy.

"Hello." He said, gently replacing the flower before gazing back at her with such an intensity she started to go pink.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She remembered his face approaching hers, the touch of his warm, soft lips and then … nothing. Realising she must have fainted, the flush on her cheeks grew with her embarrassment.

"Gaara…" Her face spoke an 'I-am-sorry-for-embarrassing-you' look and the man merely stared at her with a small smile on his lips. He moved towards the doorway of her room, turning the door knob as he smirked into the white door.

"Technically, I was the one who stole a kiss from you…" Looking over his shoulder and saw her looking at him whilst stifling a laugh. Gaara was highly amused and Hinata saw the mischief in him, making her want to giggle even more. "…And I am not going to apologise." With that, Gaara opened the door and walked through it.

As soon as the door closed, she burst under the pressure to laugh … and laugh she did. This was not the 1st time she had fainted in such a situation but to have done so merely because she was so happy … that was a 1st! Not because she was embarrassed or something that was said to her was too much simply, she had her 1st kiss and it was with the man she loved.

'I wonder where he went?' She got up, strolling over to the desk where he had been standing. On the desk in front of the flowers was a small note:

* * *

_**Sleeping beauty,**_

_**I have to go back to Naruto's house… I had a small misunderstanding with him and need to sort it out before we go to meet the other Kages.**_

_**You must be very tired: rest well for me and eat a proper meal when you wake up. I will see you tomorrow at Naruto's Ceremony.**_

_**Just so you know, a kiss is meant to wake you up and not put you to sleep.**_

_**Gaara.**_

* * *

'A small misunderstanding…?' She looked at the note again, smiling at the care in it from him and deciding to follow its instructions changed before brushing her hair to go and cook.

"Hi Aurora*," Kiba said with a toothy grin as she came down the stairs. "We are all in the kitchen. Kurenai and baby H are going to eat with us. Is fish okay for dinner?"

"Kiba-Kun… you are cooking?" Hinata said amused.

"What is so funny about me cooking?" He looked hurt and Hinata felt a pang of guilt.

"I didn't mean…" She began but was cut off.

"It's okay, I am." Shino yelled from the kitchen and Kiba grimaced.

"Stop butting in."

"Stop making Hinata feel bad. And both of you, come on in and eat."

The both arched eyebrows and giggled, walking up to the dinner table. Kurenai had sat the curly-haired toddler onto a chair boosted with 2 cushions, but she was desperately trying to get down to play. Giving up, she put her daughter onto the ground where she began to run in circles screaming happily.

"Hinata," Kurenai said tiredly, she felt exhausted after her child's burst of energy after her power nap and was pleased to see the young woman awake. "How are you feeling? You still look a bit flushed."

"I feel very well." She said reassuringly and sat beside her teacher.

Kiba sat opposite them, examining his old friend's face.

"What did he do to you up there?"

"Kiba, come and help me dish out the rice."

"Oh Shino…" Kiba complained, getting up and heading over to the dresser to get 5 large bowls.

"Well," Kurenai whispered into the bluenette's left ear. "What did he do?"

"One moment." Shino spoke authorativley. He quickly took the incredibly sweet-smelling fish from a large pan and placed it perfectly onto the fish plate. Promptly he went over to the table and put it at its centre. Kiba then came back from the now empty rice cooker with 5 overly large bowls of rice balanced perfect;y on his right arm. The canine man put the bowls in front of each person's chair and sitting down with Shino, waited for little Hinata to be helped back onto her seat. Akamaru had quietly pushed his bowl across the floor to Kiba's side and putting his paws onto the table, barked happily.

"Right," Shino began. "NOW you can tell us what he did to you."

"He.. did … nothing."

They laughed.

"Hinata… Hinata … Hinata…" Shino muttered with a smirk, shaking his head gently.

"He did." Kiba spoke excitedly.

"He didn't…"

"Hina," Kurenai said quietly. "The man has refused to leave your side until you woke up and just know we see him leave with a smile and a small blush… the mass-murderer of Sunagakure was blushing. What happened?"

"He… teased me a bit but that honestly was all that happened."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"Wot he shay?" The toddler said, trying to copy them and made the adults laugh.

"He said he stole a kiss from me, was not going to apologise and left."

Kurenai smiled as the two men made 'ku ku ku' noises in amusement.

"Was that all?" Her teacher said and Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"He left a note for me…"

"Where is it?" Kiba asked, trying to sound casual but failing.

"On the desk upstairs."

Akamaru barked loudly, jumping down from the table and sprinting out of the room. Everyone laughed, the small girl even clapping her hands as she laughed in joy. The big, white furry dog bounced back quickly into the room, gently giving it to Hinata from his mouth and earning him a soft pat on the head from the young woman.

They looked at her expectedly, making her laugh nervously. She read it out to them and all of them seemed to looked a bit confused.

"He's a bit bossy," Kiba affirmed. "But to think he even tried to make a joke! It's like seeing an ape using a tool for the 1st time."

"It's a start." Kurenai said amused.

Shino remained silent, everyone now coming to look at him expectedly, though Hinata looked anxious. These people were the closest ones to her save her own family and in truth, it was these people's opinions that she really cared about most. They had helped her become strong when she felt weakest and loved her when the one she wanted to most couldn't.

"…"

The silence was becoming painful and as he leant on the table closer to where Kurenai and both Hinata's were sitting, he stared the white-eyed girl in the face and spoke.

"Sleping beauty, huh?"

The tension left the atmosphere around them and Hinata Hyuga exhaled loudly. Shino smirked whilst Kiba playfully tapped him on the arm with his fist.

"Sometimes…" Hinata began. "You can be really annoying, Shino."

"But loveable."

Kiba burst into giggles at his husband's self-defence and started to tear up from the laughter. Kurenai put a hand over her mouth but she too began to join in the laughter with Kiba.

"What's so funny?" He said, making the laughing duo grow in humour.

"You are loveable, but your way with words is nearly as good as Gaara's ones." Hinata broke down into giggles as everyone gasped for breath before laughing again. Akamaru looked at the tiny child's confused face and went over to her to lick her reassuringly on the nose.

After a few moments, the room and everyone in it became calm and happy. They began to tuck into the delicious food and chatted contentedly together until everyone was full and satisfied. Kurenai and her daughter went home and Hinata collected the dishes to wash up. Shino and Kiba continued to talk amongst themselves as she began.

"He better not hurt her." Kiba said.

"Agreed."

Neither of them wanted to see their friend have her heart broken a 2nd time and when they saw just how jealous he could become over a man who was supposed to be his best friend, they saw danger for their friend.

"If he loses his temper at her or tries to hurt her…"

"…She comes back home with us."

Hinata continued to wash and wipe at the dishes, quietly humming to herself, unaware of what was being said. When she looked over her shoulder at the pair, she saw the closeness between them and felt happy for them. Whatever happened between them, they would work things through together and stick together. She felt confident Gaara and her would be like that too.

* * *

**1 AM AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION…**

The dinner had ended as usual in several games of poker and far too much alcohol he hated drinking and gambling. Putting his gourd down with a thump on his bedroom floor, he lay on his bed fully clothed.

Thankfully, when he returned Naruto had been good with him. He told him to forget everything that had happened and to go and prepare for their meal. Sakura however was quiet but peeved, muttering things unintelligible under her breath and leaving any room he happened to enter with her in it. Trying to forget her cold treatment of him and the awful images of the Raikage trying to put the moves on both Temari and Tsunande, he stared at the open patio doors to his room and the stars bursting out in front of him.

Somehow, the night sky always made him feel at peace and as he closed his eyes, his mind drifted to thoughts of a certain curvy yet athletic woman with moon-like eyes and a bright smile. That night, he slept unaided and peacefully. He did not know that at the time he was being watched. Cautiously, she deactivated her byakugan, removed herself from the shadows and back towards her friend's home. She was glad he was now able to sleep at night but sad she was no longer needed…


	11. Chapter 11

**Be my Teddy Bear**

_A:N: I wanted to thank you for the reviews you have ever-so kindly given me. Sadly, this story will soon be completed but it has been such a pleasure to write. After the next chapter, if you would like me to write an epilogue, please let me know._

_With highest regards,_

_anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

**10AM THE KONOHA CEREMONIAL HALL…**

The extremely large hall was packed full of people to celebrate and welcome officially the new Hokage to the world. Local and international, old and young, Shinobi and citizens had come and Naruto was waving to them all, Tsunande standing beside him groaning under the pain of the large hangover she was suffering.

Hinata was sitting beside her teacher, friends and god-daughter, holding the toddler happily on her lap as the red-eyed child sucked a lollipop. She wore a cream kimono decorated with auburn autumn leaves and a golden coloured obi (belt worn with a kimono). Her long hair was parted and brushed over one shoulder with a simple sandy coloured rose on the other side of her hair.

High I the royal box where the four Kage were sitting, Gaara noticed the young woman opposite him below in the stalls. He could not take his eyes away from her and he noticed that he was not the only person to have noticed her.

"Humph!" The Tsuchikage exclaimed loudly as he peered at the youth down in the seats amongst the other people.

"What's the matter, Ōnoki?" Spoke an unsympathetic Raikage.

"Look," He said as he pointed to the smiling girl with the tot her knees. "She even has a child and has the shame to bring it with her."

"That's not her child," Temari said in a bored tone. "That is Kurenai Yūhi's daughter."

"Ha ha. Right," The old Kage's laugh was sinister and just as bitter as he was, making all the Kages look at him with dislike. 'So this was the 3rd Hokage son's bastard grandchild… ouch!"That … little troll…!"

"HA HA HA HA!" The Raikage slammed his fist down on the thankfully reinforced steel arm of his chair, making his chosen guard C smile in amusement.

The white stick of a tiny lollipop protruded from the white triangular beard of the old Kage. Gaara smiled at the pretty face of the little girl in her god-mother's arms, smiling bashfully up at them, the lollipop missing from her mouth.

"Tsuchikage-Sama," said Akatsuchi, his large loyal bodyguard behind him with a smile as he gently teased the sticky sweet from his master's beard. Successful in its removal, he added"It seems she's inherited the 3rd's keen sense of hearing and sight."

"Humph!" Ōnoki muttered, his arms folded and eyes darting away from the impish child.

Gaara merely smiled in pride at the beautiful girls in front of him, not without notice of the Mizukage.

"I see the rumors are true." She spoke quietly to the Kazekage.

"Rumors?" His face and voice did not change as he spoke, his attention now only upon them and not the now talking former-Hokage.

"Well, word has it that a certain red-haired Kage and a certain blue-haired Shinobi are courting."

Gaara smiled at the not-too subtle words of his fellow Kage and taking the chance to look at her, her long, red hair tied into a loose bun and then at blue-haired younger man behind her, shrugged quietly before turning back to look at his girls.

"Touché, Kazekage-Sama." She said amused and looking in his line of sight saw the two females before seeing Naruto nearly trip up over the microphone stand as he took over from Lady Tsunande.

* * *

**IN THE STANDS BELOW…**

It was noisy sitting next to the Konoha 11 who originally seeing Team Kurenai with the little baby sitting alone, rushed to join them. They knew how rude some of the Konoha villagers could be and there was no way they were going to let them be singled out by anyone.

"Mummy." Little Hinata whispered to her god-mother, gently passing her back to her sensei.

Smiling at the happy faces of mother and child, she looked around the large hall, smoothing the small creases out of her kimono with her hands. She looked at the royal box where she saw Gaara's intent gaze and smiled at him in return before looking to the side where the relatives of the Kages were seated. She saw Sakura and felt worried when she saw her try to stand slowly and seem to sway from side-to-side.

Excusing herself, she quietly and as with notice as possible, left her seat and the seating area and across the small pathway towards the stair cases where the guards to the royal boxes were located. Just as she reached Sasuke and tried to explain what she saw, a terrible thing happened: Sakura had managed to stumble towards and over the side of the box, falling through the air.

Hinata quickly jumped as she channeled chakra into her feet, sprinting up the wall and then launching into the air to catch the falling pink princess who had now lost consciousness.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto through the microphone, watching in horror as everyone else now was, gasping when they saw the pink princess being caught by the woman in white and leaves, and astounded as the dark-blue haired woman land gently on the stage.

"Tsunande-Sama," Hinata called to the most legendary medical-nin of all time, carrying the pregnant woman over to her. "She seemed to be losing conscious a few moments before falling."

"Then we must take her to the hospital now." Tsunande spoke urgently and the two promptly exited the stage in hurried footsteps.

The hall was now deadly quiet. Naruto felt his heart had sunk and trying to clear his throat, fought for words he just didn't think he ever knew he could say.

"Thank you again for making me your Hokage. I promise to protect you all with all I am and have. Now, I must be selfish and ask for everyone to go onto the streets and celebrate ahead of me. I am truly grateful for everyone, near and far, for coming and as soon as I hear word from Lady Tsunande, I will be back amongst you. My fellow Kage, please forgive my rudeness for departing…"

* * *

**IN THE ROYAL BOX…  
**

"For Kami's sake boy… GET GOING!" Ōnoki yelled from the stands, the Raikage unusually nodding with him in agreement, the Mizukage smiling and Gaara solemn-faced but pointing in the direction of the hospital.

"Thanks," Naruto said, running towards the exit before quickly coming back to the microphone to say one last thing. "Oh! And if you hadn't guessed, all the food and drinks for today in Konoha are free my treat!" The people cheered as the New Hokage sped out as quickly as he could.

* * *

**IN THE STANDS…**

Choji stood up triumphantly from his seat beside Kiba, slapping his hands together loudly.

"FREE FOOD AND DRINK!"

"Aren't you opening the BBQ Restaurant today?" Ten Ten asked from behind him, smirking sweetly with Neji beside her.

"Not today…" Choji said happily, before running as quickly as he could out of the arena.

"It's time for us to go too," Shikamaru said from beside Kurenai, taking a quick peek at his tiny protégée. "Hang on… where's your lollipop?"

"Sky." She said innocently, pointing up.

"Oh well," He said with a sigh and smile, taking another from his jerkin and putting into her grinning mouth. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Ta."

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

Sakura was lying peacefully in a hospital bed with a drip in her left arm.

"Dehydration and over-excitement," Announced Tsunande to the medical team around her. "She should recover in a few hours and then she can go home to rest."

Hinata sat in the chair by her friend's side when a frantic-looking man in an orange coat with blonde hair burst into the room, the door coming off its hinges as it slammed into the wall. Hinata rose up and ushering Naruto over to the bed left them to be alone and for Tsunande to explain to him what she was told.

"Hinata…thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hinata walked out of the room without even looking back, along the corridor and didn't stop until she was in the bright, warm sunshine outside the hospital.

* * *

**ON THE STREETS OF KONOHA...**

Her kimono swung slightly as a small breeze flowed through the busy, noisy, lively village. She walked along the packed streets until she came to a dumpling stall and selected a small plate of them.

"It's all free," The stall holder informed her and smiling, gave her a larger plate. "You did a great job in there… made us all proud, you did." Hinata blushed and thanked the generous man as she took a small plastic fork from the table and walking slowly began to eat.

"He wasn't lying, Hinata-Chan." Hanabi said as she embraced her big sister from behind, making a couple of dumplings fall from the plate.

"Stop fattening my head up and help me eat these?"

"You're on!"

The two sisters ate and munched blissfully, bumping into friends and even strangers who just wanted to talk to the woman who saved the Hokage's wife. Then, a group of older women walked past with thin, cruel lips and scowls.

"That's the one."

"You mean the whore?"

"Yes, no wonder the Hokage rejected her from the start."

"YOU BITCHES!" Screamed Hanabi, making the women turn in amazement and amusement at her but Hinata held her back and whispered in her sister's ears.

"Forget them… everyone else already has."

Hanabi laughed and hugged her sister again hard. It was true. Their comments were earning them scowls of their own and quickly they fled away from the large crowds of people. Popping another dumpling into her mouth, her fingers sticky but not caring, they moved to a couple of free seats near the edge of the pavement to the right side of the street. They stayed there, only moving to get more food, something to drink or accompanying each other to the bathroom before returning to enjoy each other's company.

Soon, the sun was setting and Hanabi gave her sister a goodbye hug before heading home. Hinata stayed there a while longer, knowing she would have to make say goodbye to another … and that this would be a most painful farewell.

Inspiration grabbed her and unsure of the time, rushed to the department store before it closed at nightfall… she was just in time. Having bought what she wanted, she walked through the darkening sky towards the Hokage's Mansion…


	12. Chapter 12

**Be my Teddy Bear**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

**9:00 PM AT THE HOKAGE'S MANSION IN THE HOKAGE'S BEDROOM…**

"Do you need a pillow?"

"Honestly Naruto, I am fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Too hot?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Too cold then?"

"No, I really am fine," Sakura smiled tiredly at her husband's over-attentiveness. "But could you go and get me a drink? A hot chocolate?"

"Sure!" He said looking at his wife and leaning down over her, kissed her on the forehead and running out the room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in? Temari-Chan! Come and sit with me."

"How are you feeling? We were worried sick…"

"I'm fine. I guess I just overdid it a bit and tired myself out."

"I'm glad you're better now though."

"Me too. So, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Good," Temari said slightly hesitating. "Just … can't believe I'm getting married."

"You're going to do just fine." Sakura reassured her. "It will be one of the best days of your life, trust me."

"I hope so!"

They laughed together before Temari took her friend's hand and patted it gently.

"I feel my brother is responsible for you feeling unwell… I feel terrible…"

Sakura shook her head.

"Us being here isn't easy for ANYONE… you and Naruto have been amazingly patient."

"Likewise… and trust me when we visit with a newborn baby, you'll think nothing of these last few days."

Sharing a smile, Temari sighed happily.

"Thanks."

"Nothing to thank."

"HOT CHOCO… hey Tem! Can I make you one?"

"I'm fine, Hokage-Sama."

Naruto's cheeks flushed a deep red as he put the mug of warm chocolate beside Sakura's side of the bed, on her tiny bedside table.

"I'm going to let you both rest and help the others pack, thanks again to both of you and sleep well."

"You too!" Said Naruto, waving to Temari as she walked out of the room.

Soon, she approached Gaara's door and knocking on it heard no reply. 'Maybe he's gone out again…' She decided to leave him to it and walk to Kankuro's room. Not bothering to knock, she just walked in to see her brother packing his clothes into a small bag.

* * *

**KANKURO'S ROOM…**

"Hey Tem, packed yet?"

"Yes, but I am going to head to Shikamaru's home for a late supper. Want to come?"

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to keep an eye on our baby brother. After last night, I don't want him attacking Naruto again." Temari nodded firmly at him, leaning into the door frame.

"That was nasty business, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kankuro said with a grin. "Makes you think what he'll be like when he marries her."

"Marries her?"

"Sure. After all this, if he does not marry her I'll disown him. She has gone above and beyond the call of duty for him… for us. Tem, she's a really good girl."

"But he is the Kazekage," Temari rationalised. "He is not free to marry who HE chooses. It's a political decision…"

"That's bull!" He yelled with a smug look and pointing at her with a pair of socks before packing them. "If he doesn't marry her, then I will…"

"YOU WILL NOT!" An unusually loud Gaara cried, suddenly beside Temari who leapt into the room near Kankuro.

"Someone's not a happy bunny…" Kankuro joked quietly, seeing his brother slowly walk into the room with them and close the door.

"Gaara…"

"Hinata … is not … available."

"Is that true?" Temari asked him and feeling brave walked up to her youngest brother cautiously in case he turned on her.

"She belongs to me."

"Look bro,"Kankuro reasoned with him bluntly. "You need to stop the whole bossy-boots thing and propose to her. Then you can say she is officially your fiancée…"

"DON'T…"

"I am saying this to help you. She is a rare person and she loves you. Don't know why and I don't care why… but she does. Go and marry her before someone else tries too."

This was too honest … too truthful. Gaara turned, opened the door and left it ajar as he walked back to his room to think hard about what just happened. Kankuro sighed where he sat, Temari turning to him and joined him.

"Why do I get the feeling a part of you wasn't joking when you said you'd marry her?"

"Because I wasn't." He admitted and then began to start packing again.

"But Masuri…"

"She is a wonderful, wonderful woman but she isn't Hinata."

* * *

**11 PM IN GAARA'S ROOM…**

The curtains were not drawn and the patio doors still wide open, cooling the warm room and letting him see the stars he loved so much. Time had passed for him unnoticed. 'How do I declare my love for her?'

Kanky's voice did not answer him and he then realised perhaps that hearing voices in his head had not been a healthy sign. He was recovering and now able to sleep alone. It was then he saw something in the distance and seeing a white kimono and yellow obi, realised it was her.

Hinata came in with a small thing in her arms and as she approached the patio doors, the starlight hit her hair and his heart when supernova. Leaping from his bed, he walked to meet her and facing her in the light of the night sky, she placed in front of his chest something soft and furry a teddy bear with brown fur, wearing a copy of his Kazekage uniform and on its head a small tuft of spiky red hair. On its one-strapped brown flak jacket was small message in beige stitching:

* * *

**Always your Teddy Bear,**

**Hinata xxx**

* * *

He turned it over to see a small gourd made of padded-out felt and then looked at the embarrassed looking lady who gave it to him.

"I wanted you to have something from me so when you go a part of me will be with you too."

He leant down and kissed her again gently on the lips. As they parted, he stared at her I wonder and let his finger tips touch the embroidered 'love' kanji she tattooed in black stitching on the bear's forehead.

"I love you. Stay with me. Be my wife."

Her eyes burst wide and pierced his heart again. She so had wanted him to say those words but never imagined he would."

"You love me?" She said quietly. "You didn't have to. I could have loved for both of us…"

"You don't have to." He said firmly, dropping the bear on the floor to hold her arms.

"You are giving me something so special…" She said amazed. "… When I have nothing special to give you."

"You breathing, existing and living makes everything special to me." He informed her, lifting her up to him.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Then stay with me tonight?" He asked, bringing her close to his body and starting to kiss the side of the neck.

"Tonight ..." She said dreamily, lost in his kisses. "Every night?"

Smiling into her neck, he paused to speak before kissing her more strongly.

"Every night."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you didn't mind me ending it there but I just didn't want the chapter to turn into a lemon. If you would like me to do an epilogue, please let me know. _**

**_Wth thanks,_**

**_Anoldfan xxx_**


	13. Epilogue Part One

**Be my Teddy Bear**

_A/N: Thank you for being so patient. Writing this was not an easy task but at last, here we are._

_With much affection and highest regards to you,_

_Anoldfan xxx_

* * *

**Epilogue Part One.**

**ONE MONTH LATER AT THE SUNAGAKURE TEA HOUSE…**

"Gaara," Temari pined at the ever-pacing baby brother of hers as he refused to stay still. "She's only been gone for 30 minutes."

"It's too long."

"Bro, she's only gone to visit the Medical Research Laboratory to see if she can help the medical teams make better medicines for our village. Can't you let her be away from you for just a couple of hours?"

Gaara's eyes shot towards his brother's pupils sharply as he walked and glared at him. 'What a stupid question!'

"No. I want here back… now." The tone was quiet but not gentle.

"Gaara, how are you going to cope when she goes on a mission?"

"That's simple… she won't. Her expertise in defence and to see the enemy from far away means she should stay here."

"You mean she'll be easier to protect there than here?" Temari translated, rolling her eyes at him and sharing with a smirk with Kankuro. The man with brown hair licked his lips, the perfect opportunity to bait his brother coming to him.

"And what about when she has kids?"

THAT stopped him walking. His eyes were bulging wide in panic. 'Kids? We've only just been together. Kids! There's plenty of time before we even think about … that.'

"Don't tease him like that!" Temari snapped at Kankuro, seeing the mischievous smile on his face as he took a sip of his iced tea. "You know how hard it is to let someone you love be out of your sight after you have been together…"

"That's none of your business!" Gaara spoke loudly, resuming his walking again but at a quicker pace.

"You made it our business by keeping us and that poor woman awake each night since we left Konoha…" Kankuro muttered quietly under his breath before shifting his body in his seat.

"SIGH! Where… is she?" The Kazekage said aloud before reluctantly taking a seat beside his brother and sister.

"She'll be here very soon. What you are feeling, she'll be feeling too."

"Humph." He grunted, wishing she wasn't right but knowing she was.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER…**

"GROWL…" The noise came soft but strong from between Gaara's teeth and the siblings chose to remain silent. It prevented the opportunity for him to kick off into a temper. They simply sat there, in that oddly familiar feeling of fear when they heard a soft, gentle voice call out from across the street.

"Gaara."

He jumped up to his feet and spun around to the direction she called from a beautiful woman in a light and dark blue sari waving delicately to him and his family. Gaara noticed in the hand that was by her side had something white and small in it. She rushed towards them grinning, her eyes large, bright and happy. Stopping just in front of her fiancé, she shone sunbeams to him from her smile. The Kazekage felt the closeness of her face and body to his and found himself in a battle with his desire to pick her up and take her to his home… his bedroom.

"Gaara? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. They were worried about you."

"WE were worried?" Kankuro exclaimed, sharing a surprised smirk with his sister.

"Yes. YOU both were."

"I'm sorry to have caused so much worry…" Hinata's cheeks became pale and the smile dropped slightly from her face as her head drooped down a little. Gaara felt like the desert sun had been blocked by a dark cloud whenever her radiant smile was even slightly over-cast. Putting his hands on her face, he bent down to kissed her lips. Reluctantly, he lifted his head away a moment later. He saw some colour then had returned to her cheeks and his heart felt the desert heat burn inside him.

There was an awkward pause as the elder sister and brother felt the sexual tension in the air between the young couple.

"Hina, how was the visit?" Temari asked, smiling politely and trying hard to ignore the difficult situation. Hinata turned to her future sister-in-law with a excited look on her face.

"Wonderful. Suna has wonderful and very creative medical resources. With the Kazekage's permission, I'd like to suggest…"

"Accepted." Gaara said, not needing to know what her ideas were. He was confident that anything she thought of to help the Village would do simply that.

"Thank you," She said going redder and trying to ignore the intensity of his eyes, kept looking at Temari. "I'll put the suggestions into a formal proposal for you and the Medical Teams to inspect another time."

"Sis, what's in the letter?" Kankuro said to Hinata, pointing to the letter in her right hand. Just that little address of being called 'sis' made Hinata's heart jump for joy.

"Oh, it's just news from Konoha. And Temari, there's one for you in my pocket from Shikamaru."

She reached between the fabrics of her sari and pulled out a small, neat looking white envelope which she passed to the eager hands of the tall, blonde lady.

"Great! Thanks Hina."

"What's the news from Konoha then?" The brown haired man asked as he drank more iced tea, the only other sound the ripping of paper as Temari ripped open from the envelope her letter and examined its contents, a small photograph popping out from it which she quickly caught and put it on the table.

"Well," Hinata began. "Both Neji and Hanabi are getting engaged to their partners; Ten Ten and Choji."

"Choji and Hanabi are getting married?" Gaara quietly said, surprised at that happening.

"Well, Hanabi loves her barbeque more than life itself and Choji is not only a good man but a noble too. Father is quite happy … though he is worried about Neji marrying outside the Clan."

'Maybe because Neji realises the dangers of inbreeding…' Kankuro thought to himself.

"Anything else?" Gaara said.

"The family, both the main and side branch, are thinking of paying us a visit before the wedding next month!" She said joyously and the scarlet haired man's face unconsciously twitched. "Will this be okay? This can be difficult to arrange…"

"We can easily arrange for them to stay."

"Thank you so much!" The long, dark blue haired beauty wrapped her arms around him, accidently dropping the letter during the hasty embrace. She quickly retrieved the letter from the ground and with a big smile at her Kazekage, her Gaara, saw the former one-tailed demon carrier and psychopathic killer blush like a school girl at the academy.

"I'll go right now and send a message to them. Everyone is going to be so excited!"

"Ku ku ku…" Temari chortled as the vision in blue ran back in the direction of the messaging tower.

"Tem? What's with the giggles?"

"Gaara, have you any idea what the Clan size is of the Hyuga?"

"No. Why? Is she from a large family?"

"Yes, an extremely large family of around 120-140 members."

"That's … a BIG family!" Kankuro nodded, smiling in amusement at the idea of over a 100 Hyuga's in Suna.

"We'll make room." Gaara spoke coolly. 'Who cares? Hinata's so excited already at them coming… nothing's going to stop her happiness. Nothing.'

"Good attitude, Gaara." Temari said proudly and picking up now the picture from the table let out a little squeal of surprise.

"Ooo!"

"Tem?"

"Temari?"

The brothers looked concerned at the look of shock and light joviality on the woman's face.

"It's … Sakura's baby. Shikamaru wrote to me about a lot of things but told me the biggest event that happened was when the boy was born…"

'He's has a son…' Gaara thought, happy for his friend.

'… That's great news!' Kankuro thought in unison, pleased for the new Hokage.

"… Look at the picture." She gave them both the picture, showing a very happy family of three a man in orange with a huge smile, winking at the camera with a arm around a very happy, embarrassed looking Sakura with pink cheeks and in her arms their little baby with raven-coloured blue hair, smirking at the camera.

"Raven coloured hair?" Gaara queried and Sakura nodded to him gently. "Well, looking at them three … it doesn't mean anything. Does it?"

"Of course not," Kankuro said clearly before quietly whispering under his breath "Except Sasuke better turn down the role of god-father."

"Shikamaru didn't of course want to hurt Naruto by spreading rumours but that child is going to be asked some awkward questions when he's older."

"That is why we'll be there to help him." Gaara answered and sat next to Kankuro who patted him on the back.

'Sometimes … I realise just how proud I am of those two boys, mother.' Temari said to herself and the quiet place in her heart where she would pretend she could speak to her mother.

"Now Tem, we better get discussing your wedding plans for next week." Said the puppet master and watched his sister sit with them at the table, the three talking about weddings, families and the future.

* * *

**_Thank you for being so patient and kind to me. Have an amazing summer and I will be uploading the 2nd and final part of the epilogue a.s.a.p xxx_**


	14. Thank you xxx

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

A/N: I promise to make this last part of the story fun, light-hearted and hopefully worthy of the infinite patience you've given me. In my opinion, I could not have asked for such wonderful readers (both who have contacted me and not) even if I had wished or prayed for them. You deserve the biggest thank you and I am extremely appreciative of your responses and reviews.

I have re-edited the story so the text is in less italics and bold as per a good suggestion from a fellow reader (if anyone has any suggestions, just let me know).

I will have the chapter hopefully written by the end of the day and I will upload it as quickly as I can!

With you permission, I would like to try and later create a story to feature ALL of the people who have submitted a review or PM for me. Your constructive criticism and support has really made this story special. If anyone has any preferences for character type in the future story or potential love interest or rival/arch enemy, please let me know! ^_^

With much happiness to you,

Anoldfan xxx


End file.
